Heroes of Domino City: Aster
by TheSingingSword
Summary: Aster Phoenix must battle for his life as he is hunted across the land of Termnnia by ruthless thugs hell-bent on winning the bounty placed on his head. He can only rely on his beloved Destiny HEROES to help him survive. [AU/Fantasy]
1. Part 1: The Hunt

**December 10th**

**Year 17 4AOS**

Rain fell relentlessly from the sky that evening as a silver-haired boy waited patiently for his meal.

He was shielded by a red patio umbrella, spread wide enough that he was kept dry and comfortable. The sweet smell of hot meat seasoned with herbs and the restaurant's secret sauce perfumed the air and wet his mouth. His belly rumbled as he drummed his fingers along the edge of the table. The innkeeper's daughter, a pretty young lady, watched him from the window with interest. He was a very handsome young man and his clothing made him even more appealing in her eyes. He was kept warm from the rain thanks to a black hooded jacket made of wyrm hide. His jeans had stylized rips and zippers along the thighs for display. His silver hair was tucked underneath a black beanie with a red D on the front. The girl repeatedly asked if the silver-haired boy wanted to eat inside where it was warmer, but he refused politely.

"Well, are you going to talk to him?" the girl's father asked from the kitchen window, holding the boy's order of ribs.

His daughter snapped out of her dilly-dally and blinked rapidly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Come on, honey. I've seen you eying him since he got here. I'm happy for you. It's about time you started thinking about a nice boy to settle with. You've been working too hard both here and at school. You're young. Go out and have some fun. I mean look at the guy. He doesn't look like he's in a relationship right now."

"He doesn't look like he wants to be in one," the girl said, picking up the plate. "I've tried talking to him, but he just wants to be left alone."

"Keep trying, honey."

The girl picked up the plate and walked outside into the patio where the boy wanted to sit. It was lit by paper lamps and iron lamp posts mounted on the corners of the ivy-covered brick wall that surrounded the patio. Trees that lined the sidewalk on the other side of the wall were decorated with white string lights to celebrate the coming of Holiday music from the other dimension played softly from the speakers hung on the walls of the restaurant, also festooned with ivy. She had the boy's meal safeguarded by a spell that kept it dry and trapped the warmth.

"Thanks," said the silver-haired boy.

"You wouldn't by any chance be Aster Phoenix, would you?" the girl asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm a big fan."

"Thanks."

"My name's Adina."

"I read your tag. I know." Aster picked up a white condiment dispenser and squeezed it. Globs of the restaurant's famous sauce dripped all over the ribs on his plate.

The girl grew nervous, for it looked like he was getting agitated. "You sure you won't come inside? The weather is getting awfully bad."

"I told you before, I want to eat out here. Stop asking me or I'll hold out on your tip."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Aster said, picking up a rib and biting into it. "I'm expecting company. If you don't mind, I'd like to meet with them in peace."

Adina bowed. "Sorry for troubling you. I just wanted to...you know...go out."

Aster chuckled, tossing the cleaned bone onto the plate. "Find someone else. Don't get me wrong; you're cute, but I'm not the one for you. I'm not right for anybody to be honest."

"I understand," said Adina. "I'm sorry. You just look like you need a friend. Want my number? Maybe we could talk sometime."

Aster picked up his drink. "No. You need to stay as far away from me as possible."

Adina said nothing more and turned to go back inside to leave Aster to his meal. When she was gone, Aster dug back into his ribs, biting into them savagely, moaning at the sweet flavor. "These are good," he murmured to himself, completely oblivious that he was being watched from far away. A sniper, draped in a long, black, poncho watched Aster from atop a gargoyle. He watched the boy from his multivision scope, using the thermal option to keep a close eye on him. There was no one around. He was all alone. Seeing that, he signaled his fellow operatives to move in.

_-Cobalt One to all units, that's our guy _

_-Roger Cobalt One. Saffron Moving in. _

_-Maroon moving to position. He's not getting away. _

Soldiers wearing all black gear and black berets lowered their night vision monoculars and raised their weapons, forming a perimeter around the restaurant. Another team swarmed the rooftops like ants to provide overwatch. They knew what their target was capable of and they weren't taking any chances. Cobalt One still watched Aster, zooming in on him with his goggles. His sniper was meant for anti-tank purposes. One shot from that monster-of-a-rifle and he would blow Aster's upper body clean off. He did not care.

45,000,000 Star Chips. Dead or alive.

Whether the kid came in peace or in pieces, he and his comrades would be set for life.

Aster, meanwhile, ripped the sweet meat of a rib as he hummed to a jolly Christmas song on the radio. He did not like the idea of having a holiday from another world -especially a world as corrupted as Earth- become so mainstream, but he found himself rather enjoying this time of year. Those who celebrated it were peaceful and viewed it as a time to waste their money on commercial goods, whose prices were ripped in half for the holiday.

The assault team on the ground moved forward, coming closer and closer to Aster, still oblivious to their presence. He was lost in his meal and the lovely colors of the holiday lights that glimmered on the trees lining the sidewalks of the city. The music warmed his soul. He was in nirvana at the moment, and the soldiers were going to take advantage of that.

They gathered around the wall and stood still. The door to the patio opened. A man in a black trench coat and fedora walked out of the restaurant. He strolled towards Aster's table and took a seat. Aster noticed an escutcheon pinned on his collar. A shield with crossed swords on the back and two dragons standing on either side of the shield, with two stars shining over their heads. The name **DracoNET Security and Logistics LTD** was written in blazing white letters underneath the shield.

The man reached for one of Aster's ribs and ate one. "I love this place," he said, finishing it with two big bites. "You come here often?"

"Yeah," Aster replied.

"These are good. But you can't beat Sweetwater's BBQ downtown. Ever been there before?"

"Sometimes. But their meat is too pricey. The taste doesn't make it worth it if you ask me. But their Red Mountain Burger is the main reason why I head over there."

"Ah-ha!" said the man. He reached for Aster's drink and took a sip to wash down the ribs. "Mmm. Now that is a tasty burger. You've got good taste, kid. Very good taste. That meat just melts in your mouth. That, plus the secret sauce and the artic lettuce." He brought his thumb and index finger to his lips and kissed them. "Perfection. I tell you, Old Lady Sweetwater is too good for this side of town. A lady with prodigious talents such as hers belongs in the King's District or something."

"She doesn't mind," Aster said with a shrug. "She's not much for glitz and glamour. She prefers cooking meals for the kids at Rosenkruz Academy. Travels there from her bistro all the way to their district in her food cart just to see them smile."

"Kind old lady. I hear she has cancer."

"Cancer, here, is as curable as the common cold," said Aster. "It's old age that's making her sick. If you're that worried about it, that leaves me to believe you're from the other world."

"No denial here," said the man.

"Who cares? I get the feeling you didn't come all the way out here to talk about Old Lady Sweetwater's ribs."

The man grinned. "You are sharper than they led you on to be. No. But there's someone who wishes to see you and needs you to come with us. They wish to examine you for your...unique abilities."

"They just want my friends," said Aster. "Well, I ain't talkin'. You're just here to sweet talk me into coming quietly with you."

"It's for your own good, kiddo. Someone put a bounty on your head that has every lowlife in this city looking for you. Not even your pal, The Cyber Knight, is going to get you out of this mess." He chuckled, stealing another one of Aster's ribs. "Actually, they want to discuss that matter with you, too."

He tossed the clean bone back on the plate.

"It's hard to keep a secret in this town," said Aster.

"Indeed it is," chuckled the man. "We saw you and some other kids with monsters duking it out with mechs in the harbor months ago. There are eyes and ears all over this place, kid. Do you know how many security and logistics firms work around the clock here? Some of them are deep, dark, private. Seto Kaiba has his own drones and whatnot all over this place keeping close tabs on his interests and his properties. He had to ever since Emerald Fire won the election last week. With those Covenant of Yeyu nutcases walking around the city, everyone is on edge. All this chaos means more demand for folks like me. The Gold Rush is what we in the private security sectors have begun to call it."

He reached for a rib, but Aster spat at it, stopping him from going any further. The man sat back and adjusted his coat. "But I digress..."

"That's an understatement."

"Too right. So I'm going to lay it on you as clearly as I can. We've got squads of our best soldiers with their sights on you right now. Do yourself a favor and come without a fight. My daughter is a big fan of yours, so do it for her sake. And I'm sure she'll hate me for life if she found out it was me who killed you and had you turned into the lab to be butchered like a frog in science class. Look, my client doesn't care for the bounty. But my men. They're just itching to take you out right here, right now. And our orders were dead or alive."

Aster narrowed his eyes.

The man chuckled. "That's right. Alive or dead, our client gets what he wants, there's something inside of you that makes him...tick. There's no escaping, Aster Phoenix. Even if by some miracle you were to get away from us tonight, there's nowhere to run. Every scumbag is on the lookout for you, on the count of the bounty. And our best soldiers will search for you from now until doomsday. If you take a piss, we'll know about it. If you sneeze, we'll hear it. If you kiss your lover, we'll know about it. But unlike those savages out there looking to cash in on the bounty, we'll take care of you."

"I have no interest in being a lab rat," said Aster. "If you want what I hold, you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead, fingers."

"Well, you just made a little girl unhappy." The man got up and exited the patio.

Once the door shut, the soldiers under his command jumped over the walls and aimed their rifles at Aster. Their lasers dotted his body. He sighed, putting a handkerchief over his plate of ribs. "Can't even finish a meal in peace," he said.

"Hands up, Phoenix!" said one of the soldiers.

"Piss off," said Aster.

"Your funeral, kid. Take him out."

Aster looked up at them. His eyes started glowing bright purple. A cloud of violet mist formed behind him. From the cloud, a warrior emerged. Destiny HERO Dystopia was its name. He stood eight feet tall, wearing a black bodysuit with three lines glowing bright blue on his arms and legs. Over the suit, he sported plates of armor colored gold and blue, trimmed with white. A red D was blazing on his forehead. The warrior raised his fists and slammed his fists on the chests of two soldiers, knocking them into the air. They screamed as they flipped through the night and slammed into the side of a building, the impact smashing their bodies, killing them instantly.

The sniper seized his moment to shoot. He fired, the big round sliced through the rain. But just before it could hit Aster, a monster took form behind him. It shielded him with its cape, blocking the bullet. Destiny HERO Dangerous snarled, shielding his master from the mercenaries. He saw his chance and then sprung into action. First, he eliminated the sniper on the gargoyle. Dangerous sliced the rifle to pieces with his claws, grabbed the sniper by the poncho, and tossed him to his death hundreds of feet below. In a streak of purple, he returned to the patio and assisted Dystopia in dealing with the others as Aster finished his meal in peace.

His foes were smashed, ripped to pieces, and tossed into the night like ragdolls. An APC arrived carrying backup soldiers with heavy weapons. Aster wiped his mouth of sauce and stood up. He summoned back Dystopia and Dangerous to conjure another monster. The belltowers rang midnight. Now was the time for one of his strongest beasts to emerge and finish his foes.

"What the hell is that!" shouted the driver of the APC. He spotted something large hanging from the top of a nearby skyscraper. It was a giant, wearing a metal mask and torn purple shorts. His wrists and ankles bound by shackles. The giant jumped from the tower and let out a powerful grunt as it smashed his fists on the APC, smashing it to junk in seconds, and killing everyone inside.

* * *

"Amazing, isn't he?" A man in a white labcoat stared at the footage from the bodycams the soldiers wore. He adjusted his monocle, marveling at the monsters on screen.

"You knew my men couldn't take him down, didn't you?" said the man who spoke to Aster earlier. "But you sent them after him anyway. That's not cool, old man! Those guys cost a lot of money."

"I am fully aware of the loss of your teams, Burke. But do not fret. I suppose this means its time your troops had an upgrade. No worries. I have a remedy for that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, new and improved gear for combat against his Eidolons. But it will be some time before they're ready. In the meantime, don't lose sight of him. Clean kills only. The boy means nothing to me if he gets blown to pieces."

"I can't promise anything," said Burke. "My men want that bounty. And they'll do whatever they have to do to claim it."

The man in the lab coat scoffed. "Mercenaries. I knew it was a mistake hiring you dogs. It seems their interests are in favor of the man who put up the bounty for his head."

"Can't blame them. That's a lot of money. Aster deserves it if you ask me. He's a kid, but he has pissed the wrong people off. Now the criminal underworld has declared war on him."

"Then see to it that they don't interfere with this operation, Burke. The Gremlin is a small, spoiled, and overzealous fool, but not to be trifled with. And if he gets his grubby hands on that boy, I fear things will get...messy. Both for Aster and for you."

"Is that a threat, Doctor Guarnizo?"

"Don't test me, Burke. I wouldn't want to ruin our partnership now that I have the pieces in hand. I just need a board to play with them. Have your men set up checkpoints along the Azure and Dragon Gardens District. No one is allowed in or out until Aster is captured and brought to me."

"Is that legal?"

The doctor sniggered. "I have friends who will make it legal."

"Understood, Doc. You'll get your lab rat. Just don't screw with me or my men again. You think you're the only one with friends in high places? The DracoNET executive board will tear you limb from limb if anything happens to me." He spoke into his watch. "All units, close off the following sections. We've got the green light. Order 111 will now commence."


	2. The Fantastical Francesca

"I think I lost them," Aster said, leaning against a brick wall. A few helicopters rumbled in the distance, but he had a feeling he was going to be okay. For now.

Destiny HERO Dangerous chuckled as he watched Aster from the edge of the building's roof. His cape flew wildly behind him as though it had a mind of its own. Aster heard a deep rumbling in his head.

"Rough night?" Aster took out a flask with a glowing energy drink from his pocket and gulped it down. "That's putting it mildly, dude. This is going to be a very, very, long night indeed. I have to go back to the apartment and get my gear."

Another rumbling shook Aster's head. "I know they're probably there! But I can't let you guys do all the work. Just summoning you and the others tired me out. I feel like I just ran a mile. Maybe two." He tried to catch his breath. He looked at his arm and yanked the sleeve back. What he saw distressed him. His flesh was starting to become translucent blue and his veins were turning a deep shade of purple.

"Mmmm," Dangerous went, stroking his chin with a clawed hand.

"Damn it," Aster groaned, slamming the back of his head against the wall. "This isn't going to help me any. If I keep summoning you guys, it's going to wind up killing me. My dad was right. Having the power to call you guys was both a gift and a curse."

Aster dug into another one of his pockets to find a silver case with syringes filled with a blackish-red liquid. Aster yanked the cap off the needle and braced himself. He jabbed the needle over his breast and clamped his teeth shut as the fiery substance coursed through his body. For a brief moment, he felt fiery pain, then his body relaxed. He looked at his arm. The bluish color of his flesh seemed to return to normal and his veins were less swollen, but not by much. There were still big patches of blue mapped with purple veins.

"Shit," Aster heaved. The liquid was given to him by one of his Destiny HEROES, who went by the name of Double Dude.

"Shit indeed," said Double Dude, appearing before Aster. He peered at the boy from behind round spectacles. His face concealed by a long, lavender muffler. He was elegantly dressed in a black swallowtail coat and top hat. He clutched a cane in his hand, which was used both to help him walk and bash the skulls of his foes. "Hello, Aster."

Aster rubbed his chest. "What's happening to me?"

"I told you those were just for temporary relief of the side effects caused by summoning me and my brethren into the world, Aster. Heroes we may be, but heroes who serve very close to the darkness of the Shadow Realm. You cannot toy with Shadow Magic and not face any consequences. I told you that. And yet there you go making a big HERO of yourself fighting crime like a comic book hero. I digress. You're dying, boy. I fear my elixir is only slowing down the process."

"No fair!" shouted Aster. "You told me you'd help me find my dad's killers! Well, I've had you guys for years and so far I've gotten nowhere!"

"Nowhere?" Double Dude tsked. "You made a name for yourself out here, Aster. The criminal scum of this city are afraid to go out at night because of you. Yes, when we first made the pact with you all those years ago, we said we would help you find the ones who murdered your father. But, I never said it was going to be instantaneous. Did you honestly believe you could just call us and then lead you to the perps like common hound dogs? We need clues, Aster. And I fear beating up crime lords and stopping bank robbers isn't good detective work."

"I was hoping one of them would lead me to my father. The scumbags of this city are all part of one big ecosystem. They work together. They know each other."

"That maybe so, but this ecosystem as you call it is almost infinite. You're just following the trail of a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy. I've been telling you that for years, but you'd rather listen to your arrogance and your lust for revenge. Those feelings have led you on nothing more than a wild goose chase. And you have no one but yourself to blame for that."

"Or maybe you are just useless," Aster countered.

"Useless?" Double Dude said. In a flash, he transformed into his alter ego. A tall, muscular brute of a monster with long, wild, gray hair and burning red eyes. His fingers wrapped around Aster's throat. Double Dude lifted Aster up from the ground swung him to the other wall, and slammed his back against it. "USELESS!" the monster shouted. "WHO WAS IT WHO HELPED YOU SURVIVE ALL THESE YEARS SINCE YOUR FATHER DIED BOY!"

Aster grunted for air. His legs kicked up and down. His hands struggled to try to pull just one of Double Dude's fingers off.

"YOU WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT US!" Double Dude continued to shout. Mist came out of his mouth like smoke. "YOU WOULD BE STUCK IN THAT ORPHANAGE HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR US! IF YOU FAILED TO LOCATE YOUR FATHER'S KILLER THAT'S ON YOU!"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I get it!"

Double Dude let Aster go, dropping him unceremoniously on the ground. Double Dude returned to his more gentlemanly form. "Forgive me," he said.

"Whatever," Aster coughed, gasping for air. He was suddenly assaulted with flashlights. He then heard voices and heavy footsteps running towards him. Was it more mercs from DracoTEK? As the light got closer, he noticed they were just ordinary folks in heavy winter clothing. They were balaclavas to hide their faces. Aster was nervous, but deep down he couldn't help but wonder how people could be so stupid and so obvious. Wearing those kinds of things in the dead of night was a testament of how bad a person was. It was like a beacon shouting out: "Hey! I'm a bad guy!"

The men pulled out knives, baseball bats wrapped in chains, brass knuckles, anything they could find in their homes to break Aster's bones.

"That's him all right," said one of the men. "He's the kid the Gremlin wants."

"He's so young. You sure you want to do this?"

"Are you kidding? There's a bounty of forty-five million Star Chips out for this kid. Capturing him could set us up for life."

"Stay back!" Aster shouted.

"Yeah? Or you'll do what?"

Aster stood up. "Watch this," he tried to summon Dystopia, but he was too weak. He collapsed on the ground, much to the amusement of the men.

"Ooooh, yeah, that's really scary!" teased the one with the bat wrapped in chains. "What in the world makes you so damn special? Who cares. If they're willing to pay that much to have you dead, we're more than happy to oblige."

Aster stood up and tried to punch the guy, but he dodged and smashed his bat against' Aster's gut. Aster groaned and heaved in agony, collapsing on the ground. Someone kicked him on the right side of his torso, knocking the wind out of him. He heard the men laughing and mocking him. They danced around him and took turns kicking him. One of them found a wooden crate and smashed Aster's head against it. The man with the bat was ready to smash his skull open.

"You fellas are a bunch of cowards!"

The men quieted down until only the rain splashing against the city could be heard. Someone was strutting down the alley like a supermodel. The loud clip-clop of stiletto boots echoed in the night. The men cackled when they saw a clearer picture of the lady approaching them. She was swinging her cane around. She wore a black leotard that glittered every time she moved, fishnet stockings, and a white dress shirt with a bow tie, and a sleek black swallowtail jacket. A magician's top hat fit snuggly over her long, wavy, jet-black hair. Her irises were glowing bluish-green arcane circles, causing one of the thugs to feel uncomfortable.

The man with the baseball bat, however, was pleased that she had come along. He shouldered his weapon, cocking his head to the side as he admired the young woman's curvaceous figure. "Well, hello there, gorgeous. This is kind of a bad time for a strip show. And it ain't even my birthday. Aren't you cold in that getup?"

"The fabric is enchanted with heat. So it keeps me warm," said the magician. She took her hat off as she bowed. "Now, loves. If you would be so kind as to back away from the boy."

"Can't do, sweetheart. This guy is our ticket to the big time. Maybe you'd like to come along and..."

"I'm sorry, my love, but that wasn't a request. It was an order. Back away from him now and you may live. Choose to fight and I fear things will get nasty."

"Oh, with you, I'd love for things to get nasty, baby. What have you got underneath that hat? Bunnies? Flowers? Come on. Surprise me."

"Bro, come on," said one of the thugs. "Her getup is raunchy, but she ain't someone I wanna mess with. She's a mage."

"A mage? Ha! No way. Emerald Fire is in control of the Senate here in Domino. Their kind is being hunted down like the dogs they are. This chick here. She ain't no mage. Just some stripper who thinks she can mess with the big boys."

The magician wrinkled her nose. "You sure about that, love?"

"I am. Now be a good little girl and stand aside as we beat this slimeball to a pulp. Maybe I'll consider you coming along with me to the King's District. I plan to buy an entire building with the money I'm gonna make turning this kid in."

"Exposition, exposition," the magician sang. "Goodness gracious. Why must you mask and jacket types always narrate what you're about to do? It's pathetic actually."

"Making fun of me now, doll? Too bad. I actually kind of liked you. Well, now you're about to get the spanking you deserve. Get 'er boys!"

"Oh, I don't think so," said the magician. "This is goodbye, loves."

She took off her hat and sprinkled a blue, shimmering, powder on the palm of her white-gloved hand. She blew on it, scattering the powder into the air. The powder then formed into a mist. From the mist erupted a loud roar. The magician puckered her lips, making affectionate kissing sounds to call the beast out of the mist. The men stepped back when they heard growling coming out of the blue mist.

The magician strutted beside the mist, still making kissing sounds with her lips. The mist dispersed revealing a Duel Monster known as The All-Seeing White Tiger.

The magician had her beast outfitted with a black leather collar etched with beautiful scrollwork and a star-shaped diamond hanging from it. The magician siked her Eidolon at the thugs. It jumped on the one with the baseball bat and ripped out his throat. The magician turned her cane into a wand and launched a devastating spell that caused them to explode, leaving behind cinders and their clothing, fluttering through the wind like ghosts. The All-Seeing White Tiger charged after another thug and pounced on him, ripping away at his back until it was nothing more than a glob of meat.

When the thugs were eliminated, the magician walked towards Aster. She bent down and held out her hand to help him up. Aster, shocked at what he just witnessed backed away from her until he was against the wall.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Come on."

Aster took her hand and with her help, he got back up on his feet.

"So you're the famous Aster Phoenix. The Knight of Destiny. The Hero of Domino City. Or are they calling that Cyber Knight guy the Hero? I dunno. Lots of you brief and cape folks have been popping up lately."

"Who are you?" Aster asked.

The magician took off her hat and bowed. "Francesca Popelina Jourdenette of House Orléans, at your service."

Aster grunted from the pain in his gut. "What do you want? Are you here for the bounty?"

"Pfft, darling, I make fifty million a year with my magic and good looks. That bounty means nothing to me."

"So what are you doing out here fighting crime if you have it so well?" Aster asked.

"It's my city as much as it is yours, Aster. You think I do magic and dress like this for show?"

Aster examined her from head to toe. "Yes."

Francesca giggled. Her tiger returned and laid down behind so Francesca could sit down in its back. "Fair enough. Well, it turns out my magic act draws out some bad eggs in town. Some guys this city can do without. Ever here of the Gemini Brothers?"

"Organ harvesters," said Aster. "I saved a few people from their farm last year. They're slippery bastards."

"Oh, close. Very close. You see they WERE organ harvesters and the USED to be slippery bastards."

Aster paused. "You killed them?"

"Actually..." she jerked her thumb at her tiger, which burped.

"I see. Nice work. They even gave my buddy the Cyber Knight a hard time. But you still haven't answered my question. What do you want with me?"

"Someone very close you personally sent me into town to find you."

"Another person out to find me," Aster groaned. "Who are you working for?"

Francesca plopped a gummy bear into her mouth. "Have you heard of Kyle Jables?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah. I do. You mean he's here? Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

Francesca bobbed her hand up and down. "Patience, love. We have to do so with great discretion. DracoTEK, for some reason, have started closing off all ways into the Azure and Dragon Gardens districts. I have to steer clear from them because their boss is a big hater of magic users. But why in the hell did they close off these districts? What are they up to?"

"Yeah, they're doing it because they're after me."

Francesca laughed. "Oh, baby, it is just not your night, is it? The Gremlin has everyone in the city out looking for you with that bounty AND there are DracoTEK mercenaries searching for you as well? Man, it must suck to be you." She smiled. "Hmm. Somehow I never thought your life would be this exciting."

Aster scoffed. "Believe me, it only gets worse."


	3. A Predator in the Night

**Emerald Section**

* * *

The night was terribly still and cold. In the sky, helicopters from Cerulean Section scoured the streets looking for Aster, illuminating every nook and cranny with their searchlights. Emerald Section's lead squadron marched down the streets of a quiet neighborhood. Dogs barked from afar and owls hooted in the trees. The hum of cars poisoned the silence and sirens from first responders wailed loudly from the distance.

"Did you guys hear what happened in Sector 4?" asked a grunt, following his team into the Azure District's central park. They were assigned to investigate a strange disturbance that wiped out their 4th Squadron.

"I heard a lot of things going on, Jenson," said the squad leader. "Try and be a little more specific."

"Well, I just got some news from Black Section that one of their drones spotted some major magic activity down there. They spotted some chick in a really sexy magician's getup. She came out of nowhere and saved Gray Prince from a group of thugs looking to cash in on the bounty."

"I think I know what you're talking about," said the team's sniper. "Some of our men went missing not long after Order 110 went up. Their last messages reported some girl casting magic spells and summoning an overpowered white tiger into battle. She launched fireballs from her hat. Turned Cobalt 4 into doves. Things of that nature. If anything, we better keep an eye out for her. I don't want to tangle with a mage, that's for sure."

"Yeah, well, she hasn't met Emerald 1 yet," sniggered Jenson. "We can take her on. We've got the best gear. And not to mention Gray Prince is with her. He's half dead. Those thugs beat him good."

"You have no interest in Gray Prince," said the squad leader. "You just want us to run into that girl."

Jenson laughed. "Are you kidding? Of course, I would. I don't know about you, but from what I heard, she's really hot. We should do our jobs and arrest her. She's interfering with our mission. Yeah, let's arrest her and take her back to headquarters so we can...interrogate her. Heh, heh, heh."

"You're an idiot if you think guns and bullets can stop a mage, Jenson. I don't want to handle and wizards or anything like that until we get that new tech from high up. I heard Doctor Guarnizo has cooked up some new toys that could give us an edge against mages. Jenson, I don't know about you, but I do not want to deal with any magic folk right now. I just want to track down Gray Prince and get this night over with."

The sniper gripped his weapon tightly. "Yeah, I really do want to get out of here on the double. All this commotion is going to attract those heroes I've heard so much about. The Cyber Knight. Man, we're gonna be totally screwed if he decides to show his ugly mug around here tonight."

"Do you think it was him who wiped out Emerald 4?" asked Jenson.

"I doubt it," said the squad leader. "Those Cyber Dragons of his are pretty huge monsters. There's no way we could have missed them. Either way, we need to keep our guard up. The Gremlin's bounty is so high, every scumbag from Domino to Cobalt City is swarming down here. Maroon Section is currently at war with them in Sector 5. It's a fucking mess. This kid, this Gray Prince as they call him. He's more trouble than he's worth."

"I agree with you, boss. Those D-HEROES of his. Talk about power. You saw what they did to Saffron and Cobalt Section. Twenty-five of our best troops dead in a matter of minutes. If you ask me, we're out of our league. This is work for Shadow Company or something."

"I'm transferring to them as soon as this job is over," said Jenson. "They pay better, have the Gucchiest gear, and they can actually handle fighting mages cuz they're affiliated with the Church's Templars. Those guys know how to exterminate magic users."

Emerald 1's leader was not too pleased to hear that. "Yeah, well, until that happens, you're under the employment of DracoTEK! I don't wanna hear any more crap about defecting or I'll gun you down myself! Am I clear?"

"Sir!" "Sir!" "Got it, boss!"

"Good. Now weapons up! We're nearing the park."

The team was soon enshrouded by the darkness of the dead trees, stretching on forever and ever. Their branches concealed all the light from the city. The team put down the NODs and spread out to search the area. Emerald 1's leader tried to communicate with Emerald 4. He was answered with nothing but eerie static.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Jenson.

"You know, all of a sudden looking for that magician chick doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Shut up! All of you!" shouted the squad leader. "I think I see something up ahead. Watch my six."

Emerald 1's leader saw an arm sticking out of the bushes. It was clothed in black, with an elbow pad. The hand, covered by a black glove with carbon fiber knuckle guards, was still gripping the Earth-manufactured G36. He called out to the soldier. Nothing. No response.

"Come on, soldier, talk to me," he said, getting terribly nervous. He got nearer to the arm. The wind howled, chilling him to the bone. He touched the rifle and pulled it. The arm followed until it finally came out of the bush. It wasn't attached to anything.

"Oh, Goddesses!" said Jenson. "We've got a maniac on the loose."

"I don't think a person did this," said the squad leader. "Keep an eye out guys, this is going to be…"

He felt something drip on his shoulder. The squad leader put his fingers on whatever it was and examined it. He turned on the flashlight mounted on the side of his CRYE helmet and examined the substance. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was blood.

"BOSS!" shouted his troops. "BOSS STAND BACK! GET AWAY!"

More blood dripped on his fingertips. He looked up. Something was moving behind the tops of the trees. Whatever it was, it was huge! And had very sharp teeth. The leader had no time to scream, for the massive creature swooped in and clamped its teeth down upon him. Jenson fired instinctively out of fear. The flash from the muzzle revealed that the monster chomping down on his boss. His legs dangled sickeningly from the mouth. The dagger-like teeth were bathed in his blood.

"It's a dinosaur!" shouted one of the soldiers.

Indeed it was. Its long tail slithered out of the ground and swatted two of his squadmates away. It let out a roar that was so primal. So terrifying. He could see that someone was brave enough - or stupid enough - to put a leather collar around its neck. There was a metallic device at the center glowing red. That didn't matter to Jenson. One by one, he saw his fellow soldiers getting smashed by a giant foot, smacked with a tail. Or engulfed in that vice of sharp teeth. Soon, Jenson and the remaining soldiers of Emerald 1 would realize that they were not alone. As they ran away from the carnage of the dinosaur, a loud woosh hissed through the cold air, followed by a sickening WHACK!

Jenson looked at the man right beside him. He seemed to be spazzing out. Once he went on his knees, he realized why. There was an arrow stuck to his chest. It went in deep, by the looks of it, piercing even the tough dragon scale vest he wore. Another woosh flew by Jenson's ear. He heard a grunt followed by a sickening thud against the leaves and pebbles. The soldiers started to panic. Jenson turned and saw that someone shot another soldier in the eye with an arrow. Someone was out there in the darkness. And they were hunting his group.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" shouted Jenson, taking off into the woods.

Woosh! Woosh! Arrows flew out of the darkness, missing him. He looked back. He saw his friends getting shot by arrows as well. Those lucky - or unlucky - enough to be shot with them, were then attacked by the dinosaur.

"NOOOO!" shouted Jenson. He didn't want to be next. He dropped his rifle and ran as fast as his legs could go. Adrenaline, pumped by the fear, fueled him to go faster. His chest ached and his throat was stinging him. Breathing in all the cold air wasn't doing him any good at all.

Thump! Thump! The earth was shaking underneath his boots.

The trees were being snapped like twigs. That horrible roar trailed behind him. He turned for just a brief second and saw piercing, amber eyes glowing in the darkness. It was coming after him. It was coming to kill him. Jenson screamed so high he sounded like a little girl wailing for a lost toy. "HELP ME!" he shouted with all his might. Only the loud roar of the monster behind him answered.

The stomping was getting louder at his back. He could almost feel the teeth upon him. He didn't want to go down that way. No! He wanted to live. He wanted to get out of his terrible business and just go home.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The dinosaur was gaining on him. There was no escape. He didn't know where to go. There was nothing but trees everywhere. And it was so dark, he couldn't see!

He kept running and running. And then he felt a paralyzing pain stick him from behind. He wailed in agony and collapsed on the ground. He thought the dinosaur had gotten him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the arrow sticking out of his back. The hunter, whoever it was, had gotten him.

The bastard was helping the giant dinosaur with the hunt. Jenson turned helplessly and saw the mass of armored flesh approach him. He screamed, holding up his arms in vain. Then he felt pain going down his body. Like he was being stabbed multiple times. And he found himself face first against something warm and slimy. It smelled awful. In those horrible moments, Jenson realized he was stuck against the tongue. Oh, Goddesses, he was inside the dinosaur's mouth!

It had gotten him!

He screamed as the monster bit down on his body. He felt as though someone lit his entire being on fire as his bones snapped over and over and over again. Jenson was left with only one thing. He prayed with all his being that it would all be over soon.

* * *

**Aster**

* * *

"Are you hearing this?" said Francesca.

"Yeah," Aster grunted. "There's something big out there. It's coming from the park. Come on. We've got to check it out."

"No," pleaded Francesca. "That didn't sound like mercenaries to me. We should just ignore it and make for…"

"No. That roar sounded familiar. Come on!"

Aster freed himself from her grip and sped off as fast as he could toward the park. Francesca cried out for him to stop and come back. But he did not listen. Francesca gave up and followed after him into the park. The roar thundered from the darkness again, sending a chill up her spine. For safety, she summoned her All-Seeing White Tiger again to guard her and Aster from the creature making that noise out there. It sounded so far away, but it still forced her to cover her ears. What in the world was it?

"Don't let me down," she said to her beast, petting its neck.

"Hey, Francesca!" shouted Aster. "Check this out!"

Francesca and her tiger sprinted into the park. "It's so dark in here," she whined. She snapped her fingers to create a ball of flame, lighting a wide radius around her. "Where are you?" she called out.

"Over here," said Aster. He was kneeling down over the bodies of a few dead soldiers.

"What did this?" Francesca said in shock.

"You mean who did this?" said Aster. "These guys were shot down with arrows."

Francesca pointed at the ground beside them. "Look at the size of those footprints. It must have been some kind of animal."

The roar echoed from the forest again. "Not just any animal!" Aster said running toward the direction of the roar. Francesca looked at her tiger and sighed before going after Aster again. It wasn't long before she and Aster stopped, staring in aw at the armored back of the dinosaur that had wiped out the squad of soldiers.

"I knew it," said Aster. He sounded almost glad.

Francesca, on the other hand, didn't like that sound of his glee, for it meant they were going to go after it. "I take it you know what that thing is."

"I do," said Aster. "That would explain the arrows on the dead goons back there. An archer with a big-ass dinosaur as a companion. That means only one thing. Hassleberry is in Domino City."


	4. The Heart of HEROES

**Aster**

* * *

"My apartment is down this way," Aster told Francesca. But before he could go any farther, he grimaced from a sharp pain burning his arm. He fell to his knees on the ground, squeezing it with all his might.

Francesca shook her head and held her hand over his shoulder. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell, which formed a leafy arcane circle that sprinkled white and gold petals in all directions. At once, Aster felt his pain subsiding.

"It's not much," Francesca said, deactivating her spell. "But it will help with the pain."

"Thanks," Aster grunted. "I appreciate it."

"What's doing this to you? The HEROES?"

"They're a part of the problem," Aster said, breathing slowly to relax his body and his nerves. "There's….something inside of me that allows me to conjure the Destiny HEROES from their world. It's a powerful artifact known as the Heart of HEROES."

Francesca gasped. "I thought it was just a myth."

Aster slowly got up and took off his jacket. "Take a listen?" he asked. "I think you'll be surprised."

Francesca sat down on a boulder and beckoned him towards her. She was a little bashful at first, but she worked the courage to place her ear against his chest. Yes, there was a powerful heartbeat going on in there, but it was fast; she worried Aster was getting a heart attack. It came as a shock for her to find out it was normal for him.

"May I?" she asked, clutching the hem of his shirt. He nodded. Francesca lifted it up. What she saw made her blush. His body was well-built for one so young. Ah, but he was an Eldori. Though he looked like a boy of fifteen, Aster was a few months away from being twenty. Long and fruitful youth was their gift, and it really showed with Aster Phoenix. Francesca bit her lip and took a deep breath. She then took her glove off with her teeth, pulling it off her hand from the tip of the middle finger. She placed her hand against his chest which was radiating a light blue glow from within. She saw his veins were glowing as well.

"Aster how did you get this?"

"My dad gave it to me," he replied, sitting down next to her. "A week before he was taken from me actually. He found it on an archeological trip in the Great White Mountains. It goes without saying that finding that artifact was a blessing in disguise. Or...Destiny, if you're feeling dramatic. See, I was born with heart problems. Ever since I was born, it's been an endless struggle to survive. Needless to say, dad got rid of my heart and replaced it with the relic he found in the mountains. The Heart of HEROES is a powerful artifact that allows me to be intuned with the life force of the Destiny HEROES in their world of Dark City. The one who wields the power of this artifact can call upon an army unlike any other." He chuckled proudly. "My D-HEROES can kick some pretty serious ass as you no doubt have seen. But it comes at a price. It slowly consumes its host."

Francesca gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "How have you stayed alive for so long?"

"I can answer that," Destiny HERO Double Dude said, coming out of a vortex of shadow. "My brethren and I love the boy very much. As much as I hate being sentimental, we've grown awfully fond of the boy. His father is the one who made us into cards for this game you call Duel Monsters. Might I add, we are very proud of this. We have some pretty neat effects." He coughed into his fist. "But I ramble again. As a result of my meticulous study in the realm of alchemy, devised an elixir for Aster once the Heart of HEROES started taking its toll on him. Sadly, I'm afraid to say, it's only stalling the side-effects. Soon, not even the elixirs will work. If Aster doesn't find 'him' soon, he will surely die."

"Him who?" Francesca asked.

"The Heart of HEROES is just one half of the artifact," Double Dude explained. "The key to making it work without any pain or poison for Aster is a Destiny HERO by the name of Plasma. Without his influence, the Heart of HEROES is nothing but a curse."

Aster coughed. "Thanks a lot."

"We do what we can," said Double Dude. "That's what you get for playing with Shadow Magic so arrogantly."

"Do you think there's a way we can find Plasma?" Francesca asked. "Maybe find a way to save Aster?"

"I don't know," said Double Dude, adjusting his glasses. "Plasma was the most stubborn of our order. If he refuses to be found, he can make it so. We have searched for him for years, but there's not a trace of him. Unless he finds it in his heart to show up, I fear Aster will be dead in seventy-two hours."

Aster expelled his frustration with a heavy sigh and slapped both palms over his eyes. "Well, that's just great. I was looking forward to facing Prince Yuri in Duelist Academy. Looks like I better buy myself a tombstone."

"There is a chance we could find Plasma," said Double Dude. "It's a rather small one, though. But I sense his presence somewhere in this city."

"You sure it's even him?" Aster asked.

"Oh, yes. I know that monster's aura anywhere. I would have mentioned it to you earlier, Aster, but the aura is rather weak. I didn't want to get your hopes up as that would quicken the pace of your condition."

"It's better than nothing," said Aster. "At least we have a lead."

"But we don't know where to start looking. As I said, Aster, he could be anywhere. And the Aura is weak because he jumps between worlds whenever he feels like it. He could be five feet in front of you one second, then five leagues away the next. It's hard to keep tabs on him."

"It doesn't matter," Aster said, trying to smile through the pain in his arm. "That aura you feel. It's him! He's here! Something out there is luring him to this city and we're gonna find him!"

"Assuming the Gremlin's goons and those mercenaries from DracoTEK don't get to you first," said Double Dude.

"Who is this Gremlin I keep hearing about?" Francesca asked. She used her foot to scoot a pile of twigs and leaves in front of Aster then lit them on fire with a snap of her fingers. Though it was small, Aster felt as though he were in front of a sauna.

"Thanks," Aster said, shivering. "Thelonius Masterson Chesterfield IV. Better known by his nickname 'The Gremlin'. A name well deserved, cuz he is short and butt-fucking ugly." Aster smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "That was my bad. Destiny HERO Dangerous slashed him across the face and forever scarred his so-called 'pretty mug'. He's arguably Domino City's most ruthless crime lord, who specializes in selling weapons in the black market, mainly ones from Earth. And, provided he gets his slice of the pie, he finances dozens of the most notorious criminal gangs here in Domino, one of them being the Aeons, who recently kidnapped Princess Rhodes."

"He sounds well connected," Francesca said, scratching her leg with the heel of her left boot. Then she laughed. "And no wonder he has it out for you."

Aster scoffed. "No. As much as he's after me for revenge, he really wants my heart."

Francesca's smile faded. "You mean he knows?"

"Yeah. Apparently. I don't know who gave him that info, but my life has been hell ever since he found out. If he gets his hands on my heart, there's going to be no stopping him. I have to find Plasma."

"Can't the HEROES just choose not to fight him?" Francesca asked.

"We cannot," said Double Dude. "Once someone puts on the Heart of HEROES, we are bound to them in a blood contract. Yes, the artifact will slowly kill the fat bastard, but with our power, he could build an unbeatable empire that could plunge this city into even more chaos. And things are bad enough as it is with those Yeyu bastards taking office."

"That makes sense," Francesca said with a shiver. "We must make sure that doesn't happen." She snapped her fingers. "Oh! I heard something about DracoTEK wanting to use you as a lab rat. Whoever hired them must know about the Heart as well."

"Not surprised," said Aster. "Remember, Gremlin has info about me. He could sell it to anyone he wants. Every goon in his payroll is running around Domino looking for me tonight."

"We're going to have to lay low for a while, babe," Francesca got up from the boulder and strutted towards the gate Ultimate Tyranno destroyed. "Now is not the time for heroics. You are in no shape to fight. Besides, I think your friend Hassleberry has everything covered."

"But what the hell is he doing here?" Aster wondered. "Last I heard, he was in Feldia aiding the Princesses of House Delago with a coup."

"The coup was won," said Double Dude. "My young master, you should read the papers a little more."

"I hate the news," Aster grumbled. "Come on, let's go find him. Maybe he'll keep us off our backs."

"No, you're not well enough!" Francesca said, grabbing him by the arm. "I have a safe house where you can rest. I'll go look for Hassleberry and then head to your place to get your gear."

"I can't sleep now," Aster said. "Last I checked, I have seventy-two hours left to live."

"Lack of sleep is going to shorten that time!" snapped Francesca. "Come on! Do you want to find Plasma or not?"

"She does have a point, sir," said Double Dude. "You are not boding so well. And your temperature is dropping. We must get you to shelter immediately."

Aster kicked a pebble away. "Fine. We'll go. But just for a couple of hours." He was about to get up, but he stopped when he saw something slithering in the skies above. "What in the hell is that?" he wondered.

Francesca backed away in fear. "I don't know, but it's coming right towards us, dude!" She held up her palms, ready to cast a few spells to shoot it down.

"Wait, hold on!" Aster cried out, jumping in front of her and holding out his arm. "I think I know what that is!"

The thing close enough for him to realize it was a Cyber Dragon. It was smaller than his other models and had wings, orb patterns, and bright green eyes. The small Cyber Dragon landed in front of them. It was seventeen-feet tall; possibly the smallest in Zane's fleet. Still, it was large enough to not be trifled with. Aster stepped forward, and as soon as he did, a compartment opened in the Cyber Dragon's chest. A wrist-mounted computer, headpiece came out of the compartment.

"Cool," said Aster. He took the treasures and put them on.

The headpiece let out a soft jingle to show it had activated, then formed a HUD over his eye. The computer he put on his wrist turned on. After staring at the Truesdale Enterprises logo for a few seconds, he saw an image of a blonde girl with dark blue highlights sitting in her room while eating a bowl of ramen noodles. At once, Aster recognized her as Kara Kestrel. She was clad in a white t-shirt with sky blue sleeves. The front of the shirt had the numbers 01. She sat on her chair crisscrossed.

She blew on the bowl to cool down her food and looked up. She went red in the face, feeling foolish when she realized she was live on the camera feed. "Oh! It's on! Can you see me?" Kara asked, adjusting her cam.

Aster nodded."Yeah. So you're what Zane's engineer looks like. You're kinda cute."

Kara laughed. "Thanks, I guess. That's flattering coming from a former TDF Champion. So. You're in a bit of a pickle from what I understand."

"You can say that."

"Zane and I learned about DracoTEK's activities in Domino. While he would gladly like to come over and help, I'm afraid he's got his hands full with the leaker who identified and exposed him as the Cyber Knight."

"I saw him make the announcement last week," said Aster. "But it looks like it's done more good than harm. Everyone in Domino celebrates him as a tights-and-cape hero."

"Well, publicly, it's done wonders for him. But legally, not so much. Now that everyone knows he's been producing cybernetic weapons, they want their hands on his technology. The military got burned in the Senate hearing but I doubt that's the last we're going to see of them. Anyways, these DracoTEK guys are in Domino looking for you."

"I know that. I've had run-ins with them all night."

"Oh. Wow, I didn't know things were heating up that badly. But listen, I can be your eyes in the sky for as long as you need me. Zane is worried about your condition and sends you this Cyber Dragon to aid you in battle. That way, you won't have to call out on the Destiny HEROES as much. His name is Nachster. Consider it your early Christmas gift."

"I appreciate it," said Aster. "I guess this is his way of putting water under the bridge for beating him."

Kara wagged her finger sternly. "Hey, I wouldn't bring up that Duel anymore, kiddo. Zane was rather leery about giving you one of his Cyber Dragons. Well, I guess not give, per se. Maybe borrow is the better word. He wants it back as soon as your business with DracoTEK is concluded. Or when you run out of time and the Heart of HEROES kills you. If it does, Nachster will expel it from your chest and hand it over to us for safekeeping."

Aster scoffed. "Wow. I just know I can always count on you guys," he said sarcastically.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Kara asked. She started slurping on some noddles.

"I'm here with the Fantastical Francesca. She's going to offer me a place to say so I can rest. I guess I should take a break."

"Where's it at?" Kara asked.

"Where's your safehouse at?" Aster asked, looking back at Francesca.

"I'll mark it on your map," said Francesca. She typed the directions on the GPS, although it proved rather difficult with her long fingernails. "Ah, finally. There you go."

Kara slid on her chair to the next screen. "Freemont Street. That's not good. You guys are gonna have a hell of a time getting through to that place. DracoTEK set up checkpoints on every part of the Prince Michael Freeway. A while ago, I just tapped into their coms. Get this, one Commander Ravenheart is down their overseeing the operation himself. Keep a low profile, guys. Zane and I have had run-ins with him before. He's dangerous. When DracoTEK wants something you have, they're going to take it. And they're not known for asking politely. That's why Zane offered to help you when he learned they were after you."

Aster nodded. "Understood. Can you dig up any info on these guys? Why are they so interested in me all of a sudden? Do they know about the Heart of HEROES? If so, who told them?"

"We're betting it's that weapons dealer, the Gremlin!" said Francesca.

Kara nodded her head. "Yeah, I've heard of him. Zane toppled tons of his operations in the last few months. But him being involved with DracoTEK is not a probability. He's the one who put up that bounty to find you, Aster. So why in the hell would he want DracoTEK involved if they want to take it for themselves?"

"She raises a good point," said Aster. "But we've also gotta consider maybe DracoTEK went back on the deal and want the Heart all to their own. And that guy in the coat. He said his troops were in on the bounty, too."

Kara rolled her eyes and scoffed. "They're mercenaries, of course, they are. I wouldn't look into that." She tapped her bottom lip. "Aster, you said you ran into a guy in a coat from DracoTek."

"Yeah."

Kara squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Shit."

"Something I should know?"

"No. Not until I paint a clearer picture of this. If you want to get to that safe house, this is the best route to take. Be careful guys."

"Hold on," Aster said before she cut the feed. "Do you have any info on a giant dinosaur walking around the city? Or the name Hassleberry?"

"Yeah. That name popped up more than once. Whoever that guy is, he has DracoTEK operators spooked. I have reports about a ghost hunting them in the streets. Before they can fight back, he vanishes and then some big monster devours the squad."

Aster chuckled. "That Hassleberry sure is kicking some serious ass."

"It's nothing to celebrate about. Commander Ravenheart is calling in reinforcements from their headquarters in the Cerulean District. The Crystal. An addition fifteen-hundred troops are on their way."

Francesca gasped. "Fifteen hundred? Goddesses, that's an army! How are they able to pull this off? This isn't legal."

"With the likes of Emerald Fire in the Senate and most of the congressional districts, I don't know what the hell is legal anymore," said Kara. "I can tell big stacks of Royal Notes were given around. Hmph, a fat Christmas bonus if I ever saw one. Trust me, I'm gonna find out who gave it out. Once I do, I'll fill you in. Maybe then we can figure out who the hell wants to cut up Aster so bad. I suggest finding your buddy Hassleberry first before putting your feet up."

"Why?" Francesca asked. "Aster needs to rest."

"I understand. But so long as he and his Ultimate Tyranno are out there on a rampage, they're going to make things hard on all of you. His last known sighting was here, near the statue of Norman the Conqueror in the Clock Plaza. It's not far from your safe house, so take advantage of that while you can."

"I really appreciate this, Kara," said Aster. "Tell Zane I said thanks. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Be careful guys. Stay on the route I made for you. Good luck."


	5. Alliance

The bells all over Domino rang 2. It was late and a blizzard was reported to be rolling in. It was the 10th day of the Blizzard Dragon's mating season, the most destructive time of the season. The storms they were conjuring in the mountains were growing fiercer. Aster definitely had no choice but to seek shelter immediately. He and Francesca snuck through really old buildings in the slums just like Kara directed. It was a very long and smelly road, but if it meant they would avoid trouble from DracoTEK or the Gremlin's bounty hunters, then it was worth it. Really sick people crowded in the ruins of what was once a luxurious suite. But with the influx of immigrants from Balodrum and Naralia pouring in, the arms were shut down to be made into a shelter for them. Despite this, it was a complete hell hole. There was no electricity or heaters to keep them warm. Everywhere Aster stepped there were puddles of urine and even human fecal matter piling up on the floor.

People coughed in their miserable corners. A few gas lamps, lanterns, and flashlights were all that lit the place. And barrels lit with fire provided some warmth.

"The Emerald Fire Slums," said Francesca. "What a piss hole. I feel I'm going to need three showers after we leave this place. Those politicians are such clowns. Why do you call those into a foreign country and claim to give them a better life just to leave them in misery? Despite all these years of hell and hunger, they still come. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Politicians are fools," Aster commented, opening a window to a fire escape hatch. "To put your faith in them makes you an even greater fool." And that was all he had to say about that. They jumped over an alley into another ruined building that was part of the slums. This one was almost devoid of life, with a few squatters living here and there in their own little sanctuaries. After making it to the left wing of the building, they heard the rumble of a helicopter and bright lights dancing in the night. Aster and Francesca ducked.

"Shh!" Aster put his finger over his lips. Francesca responded by nodding her head in compliance. They both peered over the window and saw an old playground with rusty equipment. Soldiers in dark black armor and striped backpacks fielding Gauss Rifles formed a perimeter around two individuals who were arguing with one another.

"The objective is to take him alive!" shouted a woman, wearing a long overcoat with a brown fur collar and tactical shades with a HUD on the lenses. "Those are the doctor's orders and you…"

A man wearing a BDU colored in the company's custom camouflage pattern made a sharp about-face and looked at her. He was bald and sported a grizzled beard. A green shemagh scarf was wrapped around his neck. "No!" he roared with a thick accent from the swampy countryside of Bellethon. "Our orders are to take him down. I'm calling in reinforcements. We've got the all-clear to send half the company into Domino."

"I know her," said Aster. "That's Professor Fontaine from Duelist Academy. What's she doing here working for DracoTEK?"

"Stop and think about what you're doing Commander Ravenheart!" shouted Fontaine.

"Think about what I'm doing?" Commander Ravenheart shouted back, going right to her face and pointing right at her chest. "I know exactly what the hell I'm doing. Gray Prince is going down. And last I checked, our orders were Dead or Alive. Alive is no longer an option, Ms. Fontaine."

"Dr. Guarnizo wants…"

"Dr. Guarnizo said he wanted the Heart of HEROES and that's what he's going to get. I'm taking no more chances against this kid. He and that bastard with the dinosaur just decimated more than a dozen of my men. I'm not going to write any more letters to loved ones, telling them their sons or fathers or whatever were killed by psychopaths who think because they can summon monsters they're above the law. These kids are going to get exactly what they deserve!"

He signaled the pilot to spin the rotors of their helicopter. "Come on! Move it!" he shouted at the pilot to quicken his pace. "We need to get out of here. There's a blizzard coming."

"When last I checked!" Fontaine yelled over the engine. "We both answer to…"

"NO!" Ravenheart shouted even louder, spraying Fontaine's face with spit. "You are wrong there, Ms. Fontaine. You answer to Dr. Guarnizo. I answer to the members of the DracoTEK Board of Directors. And Senator Smitt and the Department of Eredian Defense. I don't give a flying fuck about what some mad scientist wants."

He sat down on the edge of the chopper.

Fontaine was not too pleased to hear that. She sat down next to him. "That 'mad scientist' is the majority shareholder of DrakoNET and Head of the Paradias Science Department. You'd better be careful how you speak or else Gray Prince isn't going to be the only enemy you'll have here."

"I am done talking to you, bitch! Shut your trap or I will!"

The helicopter took off into the night, leaving behind a squad of soldiers, some of whom were K-9 units.

"This is really bad," said Francesca.

Aster nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Dr. Guarnizo. Mother fucker. I should have known he was behind this."

"What role does he have in this I wonder?" Francesca asked.

"He's the one who helped my dad put the Heart of HEROES inside of me. Not from the goodness of his heart either. He could care less that I was having heart problems as a kid. I knew from the start that he wanted a lab rat to see if the heart worked or not. When he saw that it did, he's been after me since. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who sent that assassin to my house."

"Yeah, me neither. Those Destiny HEROES of yours are something else, aren't they? I can only imagine the devastation they can cause in the wrong hands. The quicker I get you to your friend, the sooner we can get the hell out of here. Come on."

The two exited the ruined buildings and stuck to the shadows for quite some time. It was an even more miserable scene out there. Hordes of people were bundling up in cardboard boxes and tents. Aster took one look at them and figured they were doomed. The temperature was dropping and the wind was picking up. Indeed, a blizzard was on the way, and if that was the case, these people were not going to make it through the night.

"Hey, pretty lady," one of the homeless men said, sitting miserably in front of his makeshift tent of blue tarp, bags, and ragged cloth. "Mind warming me up with those legs?"

Francesca ignored him, then snapped her fingers to make the meager fire in front of him grow bigger so he could be warm. But her kindness came at a cost. She made sure the flames singed his eyebrows off and burned the tip of his nose. "Oof!" he howled, reeling backward and knocking down his shelter.

"Poor sods," said Francesca. Even though she looked like she should be doing late-night magi shows, the fabric was enchanted to make her feel as though she were taking a stroll in the middle of the summer. "I wish there was something we could do to help them, huh, Aster. Aster?"

Aster was not behind her. He was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily. He felt as though his body was both frozen and on fire. He was having difficulty walking and keeping up with Francesca.

"Oh no," said the magician. "This is terrible. We need to get you to shelter as soon as possible."

They heard a scream coming from down the alley. A woman was shouting for help. Her shouts were blood-curdling and mixing with malicious laughter. A little lad came running out of the alley with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Help!" he cried out. "Help! There's a lady getting mugged! Someone help her!"

"Someone needs our help," Aster grunted. "Come on."

"Aster, there is no time for this. We need…"

"It will only take a second," he protested. "There's a woman in trouble. Come on. She needs our help."

He struggled to stand up. When he was on his feet, he sulked toward the boy. "Hey," Aster called. "What's going on?"

"You...you're Aster Phoenix aren't ya!" said the boy. He wiped tears from his eyes. "Please! You gotta help that lady! They've got her overpowered and she needs help."

"Don't worry," said Francesca. "We'll help her. You stay here."

"Golly, you're the best!" said the boy. "Hurry! Hurry before they kill her or something!"

Aster and Francesca wasted no time and hurried into the alleyway where the woman was. The phone in the boy's pocket buzzed. He took the phone out eagerly and checked the message. As promised, he got 50 silver coins for completing his part. The boy sneered and disappeared into the night to spend his money on cards and candy.

Meanwhile, Aster and Francesca had to cross through another town of tents and cardboard huts. They entered the alley at last, then sighed in disappointment. They were too late. They saw a lifeless body facefirst in a black, glassy, puddle near a dumpster. Aster stomped his foot on the ground, angered that the perpetrators got away. Still, he had to make sure the woman was okay. He tried to run, but he couldn't; his limbs felt as if they were frozen together. Francesca gently pushed him toward the wall and told him to stay put.

"I'll check it out," she said. "You stay right here and relax yourself." She waited until Aster complied, and lightly slumped against the wall to show he wasn't going anywhere. She then hurried to the woman to see if she was still alive. "Ma'am," she said. "Is everything all right?"

She approached the body. The woman's clothes were torn and her flesh was white and cold as stone. Francesca flipped the woman over and froze solid upon seeing a plastic, lifeless dummy looking straight up at her. Even though it had no expression, Francesca felt as if the dummy was taunting her. She looked down its neck and saw a note pinned to the chest. Written in messy, but very threatening letters it read:

**You're in my sights. Run!**

Francesca looked around. Who? Where? She saw that the alley was open more than a yard long. Ahead, behind a small forest of oak trees and the Wall of St. Aveneccia were the buildings of the Star District. The tallest building, The North Diamond Tower, stood dominantly over the others; its upper half concealed by the clouds of the storm fast approaching. But there didn't seem to be anyone there. She turned - thankfully - and saw something dancing on Aster's face. A red dot.

"ASTER!" she shouted. "GET DOWN!"

He did and then a large chunk of the wall he was leaning against was blasted to pieces. Debris and dust scattered in the air. Francesca ducked as well, then crawled behind the dumpster. But what of Aster? No, there was not much she could do against a sniper. She didn't even know how far away he was or where he was. There was only one thing she could do. She took off her hat, reached inside to dig through its infinite inventory and uncovered a smokeball. She sent it rolling to the center of the alleyway and it burst, creating a veil of smoke. Aster rolled away from his position, again doing so in the knick of time; for the ground he laid on a second ago was blasted by the powerful bullet, leaving behind a deep crater.

Unknown to them, the frustrated sniper called for reinforcements. He had both Aster and Francesca cornered and wanted to take them down himself. Though under orders from the Gremlin to take Francesca alive, he couldn't find it in his broken code of honor to leave her to such a fate and would accept the deduction in his pay for killing her. He saw a convoy of cars approaching the alley where they hid. The Gremlin's med arrived to finish the job. Now all that was left was to keep watch and make sure they didn't get away.

"Aster!" Francesca cried out when she saw the headlights of the cars piercing the darkness, blinding her. She summoned the All-Seeing White Tiger to come to their aid, but a heavy gunner burst out of the car. He was equipped with a powerful vulcan, which he used to pepper the tiger to pieces.

"NO!" Francesca cried out as her tiger disappeared.

"It's the magician!" one of the thugs shouted. "We're coming for your little ass, girl!"

"Yeah! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!"

"Ogre 1!" shouted an obnoxious voice on the radio. It was the Gremlin, overseeing the operation through their bodycams. "Don't underestimate them! You may have heavy firepower, but they can still use magic. Tire them out and then capture them. Kill Aster if you want, but bring me The Fantastical Francesca alive and unspoiled. I have a score to settle with her."

Thanks to Kara's technology, Aster was able to hear everything he was saying. "You are not popular around here, are you?" he tried to joke.

"Look who's talking," Francesca replied with a weak chuckle.

"They won't get you!" He held out his palm. He was going to summon something.

"Aster, no!" cried Francesca.

The summoning was complete. Aster regurgitated some sort of inky liquid and he rolled to his back. Something took form in front of them. At first, Francesca thought he conjured a giant wall of stone. It was actually a Destiny HERO named Defender. His sturdy stone body turned the bullets to powder upon making impact with him. His glowing red eyes pierced through a rusty metal grate he used for a mask.

"My elixir!" Aster groaned. "Give me...my…"

"No!" shouted Francesca. "Your condition will get worse."

A screech radiated from the sky and the thugs were showered with electricity. Cyber Dragon Nachster flew over them and screeched, drawing their fire.

"Aster!" shouted Kara from his wrist-mounted computer. "Aster! It's Kara. Come in!"

"We're pinned down!" shouted Aster. "We need help!"

"I know! I'm sorry I didn't pick them up sooner. They were hiding in garages all over the place."

"There's so many of them!" cried Aster.

"And it's only getting worse. More bogies are heading your way. They want to take you down. And squads of DracoTEK mercenaries are inbound to investigate the disturbance the Gremlin's men are causing."

Aster groaned. "Man, I just love the holidays. It really brings people together, huh."

"Sit tight, guys," said Kara. "You have help on the way. Prince Michael and Prince Jon of Riftgaard are here. They were sent by the King to investigate DracoTEK's activities, but they were ambushed by the Gremlin's goons and got trapped here. Now they're being hunted as well, both by them and DracoTEK. I'm worried. Whoever is in charge here doesn't want any survivors, and they don't care who they have to silence."

"Yeah," Aster agreed. "We're in deep shit."

The radio crackled. "I've informed Michael of your situation and he's on his way. Nachster will hold Gremlin's goons off for as long as he can until they arrive. Just try not to summon anything, okay?"

"Yeah, too late for that," Francesca shouted. "Aster called upon some wall and now he's in bad shape."

Kara sighed and pounded her desk with her fist. "Damn it, Aster. Just hang on, all right. Help is on the way."

Francesca smacked the back of her head against the dumpster. "Oh, you're an angel, Kara."

The puddle next to her rippled.

"Did you feel that?" Aster asked.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted one of the gunmen. Ultimate Tyranno came bursting out of an old building and started chasing away a second convoy of thugs, coming to help the others. Bullets lit the night, but they failed to penetrate the dinosaur's armor.

Just then, arrows flew from the shadows, striking more and more of the Gremlin's thugs. Their boss's cries flooded the radio channel. "Gremlin here! What is going on out there! Ogre 1! Ogre 1! Status report now!"

"Huh?" Aster said as another arrow flew out of the darkness and struck the heavy gunner in the throat.

"Aster Phoenix!" the cheery, southern, voice of Tyranno Hassleberry transmitted from Aster's computer. "Aster, Aster, Aster. So you're this Gray Prince I've been hearing about. Still needin' me to drag your ass outta the flames, I see."

"At least it's not Exodia coming to char you like last time," Aster chuckled. "It's good to see ya, buddy!" Aster felt like laughing. Instead, he could put his head down and relax. For the first time since this horrible night began, he felt safe.

"Care package inbound for yer lady friend!" Tyranno said. Something came falling out of the sky. A black case. White parachutes released and it landed safely in front of her. "Go on, open it," Tyranno urged her. "Yer gonna need it if ya want to help out Aster."

Francesca did. The case was lit up in white from the inside. And there was a collection of bottles with liquids colored blue, green, and red. And there were two that were iridescent, glowing in all the colors of the rainbow. Mana restoration potions in all flavors of potency. Francesca drank the blue one and felt herself feeling rejuvenated.

"Oh yes!" she called out. "Look out boys! Let me show you how it's done."

She stood up and strutted towards the battleground as though she were walking down a runway. Another convoy of bad guys was fast approaching. She wrinkled her nose and smirked arrogantly. She opened her hands, forming white arcane circles over her palms. Then a larger one formed in front of the convoy. She puckered her lips, making a kissing gesture and unleashed a rain of glowing white swords. There were thousands of them, slicing the vehicles into scrap. With a wave of her arm, she commanded them to flow back towards her. They surged toward her direction like a wave. She twirled and sent them flying back at another group of cars that tried to get away.

Then, an attack helicopter from DracoTEK flew out from behind a building and unleashed a salvo of missiles heading her direction. The swords flew towards the missiles and intercepted them. Then a Terrorking Archfiend jumped out from behind the helicopter and slashed it in half.

"Oh?" Francesca said. She turned and saw armored trucks and attack vehicles from DracoTEK coming her way. She would have like to use her Storm of Swords spell again, but it was sadly a technique she could use once a week. And it drained her.

Someone ran past her. Someone large and very muscular. He carried an ax shrouded with lightning. He jumped into the air and smashed the ax on the ground, creating a powerful quake that sent the vehicles flipping through the air like toys. He was clad in a gray cotton hoodie and jeans. Half his head was shaved while the other half had slick, dirty blond hair swayed to the side. A part of it formed a bang over the left side of his face. Terrorking Archfiend landed gracefully on the crater the young man created. The Archfiend's master came walking out of the shadows of a building, sporting a very classy jacket and tight black pants. He looked like he was going clubbing by the way he looked.

Francesca fixed her hair and bowed at once, realizing she was in the presence of two Princes of Termnnia. Michael Octavius Dalton, Crown Prince of Eredas. And the beast with the lightning ax was Prince Jon Jahangir of Riftgaard. Hassleberry came jumping down the top of a building to join them. He certainly looked like a soldier, clad in multi-cam trousers and sporting a custom vest to carry his things. A sword was sheathed to his back along with the quiver to hold the arrows of his compact bow.

"Lookie here, boys," Michael said, to which Prince Jon cackled, shouldering his ax.

Aster hobbled to join them. Michael spotted him and said: "And then, there's this asshole."

"Nice to see you, too," Aster croaked. "What the hell did you guys do to get caught up in this mess?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us," said Jon. "King Eldon wanted us to investigate why a PMC would want to close off large and very populated sections of the city like this without rhyme or reason. The next thing we know, an old foe of Prince Michael sends his armed band of morons to try and take us down."

"You'd think they'd stop trying right about now?" Francesca laughed.

Jon smirked. "Indeed."

Michael chuckled. "Well, it's good to see you again, Fran."

"You know each other," Aster sighed. "Typical."

"Not personally," said Francesca. "But I was hired to perform a show for his eighteenth birthday. What a night, eh?"

"One I'll never forget. Nor the maids. Took 'em a week to clean all that glitter off the floor. And the carpet. I told you not to pop out of the cake in that spot. If Mother saw that mess, she would have had you executed. What about you, Jon?"

"I don't remember much of that night, save Summer was having fun dancing with our magical friend here. That rum at your party was powerful stuff."

Hassleberry stepped in. "While it's nice and all to see y'all again, I don't think this is the best spot to be lingering. There are more DracoTEK dudes out there and twice as many thugs working for the Gremlin. And there's the matter of that sniper who had Aster pinned down earlier. I've been on his trail for days, but he always manages to slip away."

"I know who he is," said Jon. "And it surprises me not that he's been able to avoid you. He's a former member of my order. The Wolves of Riftgaard. I'll tell you more about him when we get out of here. Aster looks like he needs some medicine and some rest."

"Not you, too," Aster murmured.

"Don't worry," said Francesca. "My safehouse is down this way. It's guarded by a magic spell that only I can unlock. We'll be safe there."

"Perhaps there's a way we can regroup," said Jon. "We're going to need to if we hope to survive this night."

"Trust me handsome, I have all we need in there."

* * *

She led them through the park and into an abandoned theatre. After a short trek through the ruins, they stopped in front of a brick wall. Francesca placed her hand on it and it rippled away to reveal a door.

"Welcome to Casa de Francesca," the magician said, opening the door, leading her companions into a luxurious suite lit with crystal chandeliers and pink neon trimmed along the walls. There was a bar fully stocked with expensive brands and a fridge stocked with snacks. The den had a billiard table with a red glass lamp hanging over it.

"Very nice," said Jon.

As they got settled and helped themselves to refreshments, Francesca took Aster to her room and had him undress so he could lay in bed to rest.

"We're making a big mistake," he said.

"The only mistake is having you out there in that condition," Francesca said, her outfit was dematerializing as she walked behind a dressing screen. "Look at that weather," she added.

Aster looked out the window. The city was blanketed by a veil of ice and snow. He could barely see the buildings. "Just for a little while," he commanded. "I'll sleep for a little while and then we're heading out."

"You are in no condition to be commanding us, Aster. In fact, if it weren't for me, you'd be in the Gremlin's hands right about now." She walked out from behind the screen, now wrapped in a white towel. "Try and be a little more grateful and drop that 'I don't need help' bullshit. It's stupid and cliche."

"I know," Aster said with a sigh. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"Michael and Jon are Princes of Termnnia. Those two reek of incredible power. I'm sure they can handle themselves. We've got Hassleberry and his Ultimate Tyranno and that Cyber Dragon watching the sky. We're going to be safe here. You just rest. In the meantime, I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done, I'll make you something to eat. Any requests?"

"What can you whip up?"

"I can make just about anything in there. How about a burger?"

Aster smiled. "Sure. Sounds good. And thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

"That's going to be hard to do," Aster said, trying to close his eyes. "My visions keep me awake most times. One of them terrifies me more than all the evil lurking out in that city."

"Visions?"

"I don't know how, but somehow, I can see things that have not yet come to pass. Just recently, a tongue shriller than all the music has been haunting my nightmares."

"What do you see?"

Aster sighed. "Divine Beasts...mourning a dead King."


	6. The Hunt

He awoke around five the next morning. His head hurt and his body ached. Rest, they said. You'd feel better, they said. No. He just felt worse. And his sleep did very little to replenish the mana he lost summoning his D-HEROES last night. Just as he feared, he saw a vision of a flaming world with mountains crumbling and the Divine Beasts crying out in agony for someone they held dear.

Aster felt the pit of his stomach growing cold at the thought of it. If the dead king from his vision was who he thought it was, then this world was in even more danger than he thought. Perhaps, he was killing himself for nothing. If the supposed Song from the Divines would not be enough to quell the evil in the world, mayhaps his D-HEROES were of no use either, and he was killing himself for nothing. He stretched, then stopped at once when his left leg touched something smoothe and surprisingly warm.

Slowly, Aster turned his head. It took everything inside of him to keep from screaming in shock. Francesca was sleeping right next to him. She was laying on her belly, her raven-black hair strewn all over the pillow and veiling her face in ragged curls. She was clad in a gray tank top, the strap dropping down her left shoulder. Other than that Aster had no idea what else she had on or if she anything else at all. He didn't even have time to think about it, for the shock of seeing her beside him caused him to fall out of bed. He landed on the floor with a loud chunk!

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

Infuriated, Aster stood up, fists balled in anger. He felt like screaming at Francesca and telling her to leave at once. The nerve of her laying in the same bed as he. Talk about invasion of personal space. But once he looked at her more closely, he thought better of it. She looked so peaceful. The magician cooed like a dove and nuzzled her pillow before laying still once more. Her mouth seemed to form into half a smile. Aster then looked at the night table beside the bed. There was a triple-decker cheeseburger with bacon, lettuce, cheese, pickles, candied onions, and a yellowy sauce flowing down the side of the sandwich and pooling over stacks of fries. A bottle of Aster's own energy drink was there as well to wash it down. It was the meal Francesca promised him. Part of the sandwich was bitten off. A pink sticky note was placed on the energy drink. A message from Francesca in cursive letters read:

**Sorry. I ate some.**

"Don't be mad at her," Double Dude said, sitting by the fireplace as he read a book, detailing the long and complicated history of House Kaiba. "There was nowhere else for her to sleep. And that is HER bed after all." He licked his index finger before turning the page.

"Did she…"

"I kept a close eye on you all night, sir. And no, she did not take advantage of you while you slept. She is not that kind of person. The audacity of that mindset of yours, Aster Phoenix."

"I woke up next to a girl!" Aster cried out. "How did you think I was going to react!?"

"Shh!" Double Dude went, pressing his finger over his lips. "You'll wake her."

Aster growled. He sat down on the side of the bed and ate the meal as quickly as he could, then searched for his missing clothes.

"They're folded over there," Double Dude directed him towards the lighted vanity mirror, cluttered with Francesca's make-up kits. "I took the liberty of cleaning them for you, sir."

Aster wasted no time and put his clothes back on.

"I am happy for you, though, sir. She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I'm not going to get involved," Aster said, putting his pants back on. "The only thing on my mind is finding Kyle. And then possibly going on the search for Plasma." He stopped talking, noticing that the safe house was quiet. "Where are the others? Are they asleep?"

"Your friends left early this morning," Double Dude replied. "There was been a spike in activity out there on the count of this...Gremlin fellow. Prince Michael left you a gift before he left. Here." He held up a black ring with a red ruby inserted inside of a skull's mouth. "It belongs to Her Majesty, Infernalqueen Archfiend. She thought it best that you take it since you are one with the shadows. Go on. Take it."

Aster did and he put it on at once. Suddenly, his aches and pains were gone. "Whoa!" he breathed.

"It won't stop the Heart of HEROES from killing you, but it will make summoning your HEROES as less painful experience."

Aster looked at his arm, which now had an even more sickly appearance to it. He didn't want to, but he had to do what he had to do. He injected Double Dude's elixir into himself. The arm's color hardly came back.

Double Dude closed the book and set it down on the table. "That should last you the whole day. So long as you don't summon anything too powerful like Dreadmaster or Dogma."

"I understand," Aster groaned from the sting the medicine caused him. "Nothing too big."

"I do hope you listen to me this time, sir. Your friends look like they are more than capable of handling those threats as well. You have allies. Use them."

"I will. But I still have to head back to my place and get my gear."

"Francesca already took the liberty of acquiring it for you."

"What?"

Double Dude stood up from the chair and opened a polished mahogany wardrobe containing Aster's set of four red-bladed swords and his layered orichalcum chestplate, shin guards, and vambraces. And the jacket with the white fur-trimmed hood with the D-HERO symbol emblazoned on a medallion in the front.

"She was out all night braving the dangers of the city and the blizzard getting your things. Show the girl a bit of gratitude, dear boy."

Aster put on one of his gloves with carbon fiber knuckles. "Gratitude. That's all she's going to get from me."

He suited up as quickly as possible.

"You're leaving?"

Aster turned and saw Francesca getting out of bed. To Aster's relief, she was wearing bright orange workout pants to sleep with that night. "I'm coming with you."

"That's not a good idea," said Aster, sheathing his fourth sword over the third, both hanging on the belt on the left side of his hip. "Before you say anything, I appreciate you helping me. You found me, fixed me up, fed me, grabbed my stuff, and I'm grateful. But I've wasted enough time. I've got only two days left to find Plasma. I won't last long out here without him."

"I can help you!" Francesca insisted.

"No. You can't. Last night. That was only the beginning. It's going to get far worse out there the longer Dr. Guarnizo goes on without me in his clutches. The same goes for those scumbags from DracoTEK. The storm's over. The sun's out. Their reinforcements are most likely crawling all over this area. It's not safe for you out there."

"Oh, because you really handled yourself out there really well, huh? When are you going to get this through your thick skull, Phoenix? You need my help!" Her nightwear vanished and in seconds, Francesca was back in her magician's outfit. She held out her hand, her top hat materialized in her fingertips. She gave it a spin and put it on. "Like it or not," she said. "DracoTEK is annoying, but Jon and Michael are going after the real cancer here. The Gremlin and his syndicate. Take care of him, and those bounty hunters will scatter back to where they came from like roaches. Then, let's work together to take down DracoTEK and kick them out of this city." She held out her hand. "Partners?"

Aster sighed. He shook it reluctantly. Her smile made his chest get tied in a knot. It was so condescending and arrogant. Like she knew her charms worked against him. He hated that look and said: "Alright. Just don't get it my way. Oh, and if I catch you sleeping next to me again, I'm feeding your ass to Dreadmaster."

They walked out into the city. Helios was high in the sky, bringing much-needed warmth to the cold morning. The snow was melting all around them. The sky was orange and pink, and a mist hung in the air. Ultimate Tyranno's footprints were embedded deep in the snow heading north toward the center of the King's District.

"What's going on over there?"

"Gremlin is said to operate there," Francesca answered. "Supposedly, he's hanging out in one of his many underground clubs overseeing the Op to take you out. But he's got another thing coming if he believes he can take on two Princes of Termnnia. I mean, how cool is that?"

"Yeah, sure," Aster replied, looking at the computer Zane gave him. Nachster was still in the sky keeping a close eye out for trouble. There were a few red rings on the map, but nothing to get excited about. So far, both the Gremlin's gunmen and the soldiers from DracoTEK were huddled in one area for some odd reason. "Sometimes, I wish life didn't have to be this complicated."

Francesca looked at him. She wanted to place her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he was still plenty mad waking up and seeing her beside him earlier. Even she had to admit, it was a tad much and disrespectful to not think about how he would feel, but she was so damn tired from being out in the city all night. She didn't even think about it. She just undressed, climbed into bed, fell asleep and that was the end of it. She didn't mean to insinuate anything.

"I think many people who fall on hard times wish the same thing," she said after a long pause. "But all we can do is decided what to do with the time that is given to us."

"Gandalf?" Aster asked.

"Yes. He's one of my favorite storybook characters. In fact, it was he who inspired me to be a mage."

"Well, it's in your blood after all," Aster said with a chuckle. They crossed through an abandoned basketball court. "You are an Axenion."

"I know, but I had a mind to be a Duelist than a mage. But reading about wizards in Earth Mythology, I couldn't help but want to be like them. Maybe someday I will."

"It's a beautiful dream," said Aster. "But one that might never come true if you continue living a life such as this. You should have kept to your studies in the Adamantium Citadel. You're a powerful mage now, but a few more years there, you could be a master wizard."

Francesca sniggered through her nose. "I didn't want to be there any longer, Aster. I'm too...adventurous. I'm nineteen-years-old. I've got my whole life ahead of me. I don't want to spend a majority of it with my nose stuck in books and scrolls until the Arch-Mage deems me ready for mastery. I wanted to entertain people with my spells more than I wanted to singe them into ash. And I wanted to teach those that fear magic that there is nothing to be afraid of. We can do beautiful things with it, which is why I traveled around doing shows with my gifts in illusion and charms. I have a bit of a sorceress in me, yes, but that's a side of me I want contained mostly. Magic is misunderstood. Some think of it as a weapon to bring chaos and death. But that's just an overused portion of what it can do. If used the right way, magic can build so many wonderful things."

She stopped and knelt down by a pile of weeds, killed off by the winter chill. With a wave of her hands, Francesca made them bloom to immense size and beauty.

"But, if there are those who need to be punished with it, so be it. And unfortunately, I've discovered way too many bad eggs in this city that need to be burned to ash."

"Ah, there you are," Prince Jon called out from the top of a building. "Did you sleep well, princess?"

"Like a log," Francesca replied.

"I was talking to Aster."

Francesca started laughing, to which Aster frowned. "Funny," he said. "So what's the gameplan for today?"

"We hunt for the Gremlin," said Jon. "I think we're in enough trouble as it is with those mercenaries running around. We should take him down first."

"Any idea where to start looking?" Francesca asked.

"No," said Aster, "but before we do any hunting, first thing's first."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Jon said, sitting next to Francesca on the opposite side of the booth they shared with Aster. They were in a coffee shop owned by a kind woman named Celeste, who ran an inn and boutique up north in the countryside near the border to Elleria. During the holidays, she came down to the city to spread cheer and buy toys for the children. Fortunately for Aster, she was in town and opened up her shop.

"More orange juice, Aster?" the Sunborne woman asked, approaching their table with a pitcher filled with the ice-cold beverage.

"Please," Aster begged. "And thanks for the free slice."

"Anything for you, son," she replied filling up the cup. "If you another slice of pie, let me know. Horakhty knows I could use a customer right about now. Those mercenaries are making it hard for business. Whoever that fugitive they're looking for is, I hope they find him soon. It's almost Christmas."

"What is this Christmas?" Jon asked.

"Not from around here, is he?" Celeste asked.

"No," Jon replied. "I'm from Riftgaard. We don't have technology like this nor your holidays."

"It's an Earth-based tradition," Celeste replied. "One I find rather fun. We all do. With all the wars going on, we could use a little fun to cheer us up. Anything for you, honey?"

Francesca shook her head. "I'll have another hot chocolate."

"Make it two," Jon said.

"Four," Michael said, coming into the shop. "Mind if I sit down?"

Aster scooted over to give Michael his room. He was accompanied by girl with jet-black hair. She was bundled up in a black coat and a royal red scarf and a black beanie. "Aster, Francesca," Michael said, "This is my girlfriend Crow. She's gonna help us deal with the Gremlin."

"Hi guys," she said, with a timid wave of her hand.

Celeste clicked her tongue. "Doing some more vigilante work out there, young Prince?"

"You have no idea," Michael said with a chuckle. "How fortuitous that Aster craved some of your pie right now. I need some info." He handed Celeste a sack filled with rubies and coins.

She bobbed her head up and down, weighing the sack with her hand. "Ah, that kind of info," she tucked the sack into the pocket of her apron. "On your little Gremlin friend, I suppose?"

"Yes," Crow said, snuggling next to Michael. "Any info you can offer will be greatly appreciated."

Celeste bit her lip. "Very well, I'll let you in on what I know, but be very careful out there, kids. These are some really bad people. It may be fun for you smashing their hired guns, but I'm sure they've come up with ways to keep themselves safe from you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You have to," Michael said urgently. "The sooner we do, the sooner we can kick DracoTEK out of Domino."

"All right," said Celeste.

"Oh, great," Aster groaned. "I don't have that kind of time left. I need to find Plasma now." He looked at Francesca. "I told you I didn't need any sleep. We wasted a good night. I could have been out searching for him."

Francesca crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "In that storm!" she yelled. "You are a fool. And don't get mad at me! If I hadn't pulled you out and dragged you to my place, you'd probably be dead and your heart would be in the hands of our foes."

"There's still time," said Michael. "Infernalqueen Archfiend bought you plenty of it."

Aster growled. "It doesn't matter how many magical rings you give me. I'm on borrowed time, Michael! Until I find Plasma, I'm a dead man walking."

Tears started coming out of his eyes. He scratched his head. "My life practically started. I'm supposed to live for thousands of years. I couldn't even live out twenty! It's not fair! Why is this happening to me? I didn't even get to do any of the things I wanted. I didn't get to spend time with my dad! I didn't start a family. I didn't see the world. Why?"

"Aster…" Francesca whispered.

"I'm scared…I don't….I don't wanna die!"

Michael placed his hand on top of Aster's and squeezed it. "Hey. We'll figure something out. Trust me. Trust us. We won't let you down, Aster. But it's going to be hard finding Plasma with all these mercenary thugs out looking for you. Let's deal with the root of this problem and take them down together. No one is going to get your Heart. And you are most certainly not going to die. I won't let that happen. You have my Archfiends and my sword."

"And you have my ax," said Jon. "And Gearfriend the Iron Knight will serve you, too. I won't let you get die."

"I won't either," said Francesca.

The door to the cafe opened. Hassleberry came walking into the shop, exhausted. "Guys," he said. "Sorry I'm late. I was trying to shake that sniper friend of yours, Jon. He's good."

"Gjallarhorn," Jon replied. "Yes. He was a fine marksman in my order. But his hate for the Covenant caused him to grow rebellious and corrupt. It wasn't enough just killing our enemies, he wanted to torture them. Make them suffer. I banished him from the Wolves of Rifgaard when he started shooting children."

"Did you try and stop him?" Michael asked.

"Yes. He was due for execution, but it was foiled when his radical followers helped him escape. We never saw him again. I heard nothing until Michael told me that Naralians and Covenant believers were being hunted here in Domino by a sniper. I just had to come down and help."

"I'll help you stop him," said Aster. "It's the least I can do for sticking your necks out for me. Well, then, I say we best get ourselves ready. Celeste, thanks for the meal. But I think we better get going."

"Very well. I'll send you all the info I have into that fancy wristwatch of yours. Be safe out there, kids. I'm rooting for you. And if ever you desire a cup of coffee and a slice of pie, my door is always open to you."

They paid her for the refreshments and left. But as soon as they stepped out, they were greeted by a most peculiar sight.

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared as it flew over them and soared off into the distance.

"You guys saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon just now, right?" Aster said. They all nodded yes. "Good. I'm not going nuts."

After that odd sighting, they proceeded to the King's District to begin the hunt for the Gremlin and hopefully end this terrible nightmare.


	7. Dominance

**Dr. Guarnizo's Report**

* * *

_This is the audio log of Dr. Phillipe Guarnizo, Head of Science and Technology of the Paradias Corporation, dated December 10th. Year 17 of the Fourth Age of the Sun._

_I will be recording these throughout the entirety of Operation Black Heart. Things have taken quite the turn here. Order 111 is a complete success. As expected, not only has the plan captured and contained Aster Phoenix in my board, but a great deal many bright and talented youths. Gifted individuals who arrogantly deem themselves as Heroes of Domino City._

_The crime lord who goes by the name 'Gremlin' has been a very useful asset in my operation. With the bounty placed on Aster's head, thousands of armed delinquents have flocked to the city. And as I foresaw, they were quick to plunge the city in total anarchy. With their numbers so great, they began to attack the innocent and police forces of Domino. We were soon able to coax King Eldon to hire my friends in DracoTEK in a peacekeeping operation. Fool that he is._

_With the ongoing violence in the city escalating, my plan to close the city and contain Aster in a secure area of operation is a total success. The Gremlin was easily quick to go against me, as I predicted. He too has knowledge of the Heart of HEROES and wants the power for himself. Luckily the mercenary soldiers of DracoTEK have the training and equipment to deal with both Gremlin and Aster. And hopefully the other heroes I caught in my net._

_I will read more on them later; for right now my interest has been piqued. It seems a new player has entered my little game. I just reviewed new footage from the body cams of DracoTEK's Jade Division. They were...torn apart. Uh...just...just amazing. He was quickly identified as Hassleberry Kenzan. Goes by the ridiculous codename: Tyranno. Most likely due to him being from Feldia, home of the Dinosaur Lords, and that his deck is based on those creatures. He is quite an interesting specimen, this lad is. He is an Eldori with tan skin, a very muscular build, and his blood is teeming with Dinosaur DNA. Perhaps this explains his Eidolon, Ultimate Tyranno, which he summons when Ravenheart's men surround him. Hassleberry and Ultimate Tyranno. The two of them have spent the last few hours massacring Commander Ravenheart's men, and I must say, it's quite entertaining._

_That creature. It can only be described as nothing short of a miracle of evolution. I have never seen such a big thing move so quickly. The two of them are more than just Eidolon and Summoner. They are one. They have paired each other with a powerful bond. I researched him a little more thoroughly the night I saw him, and I made a most extraordinary discovery. Some time ago, while on a paleontological expedition in the badlands up north, there was a terrible rockslide that injured both him and his partner, a girl by the name of Nanette 'Nixie' of House Danteya. They were both severely injured with Nixie having shattered the ulna bone. Tyranno's tibia, so I read via the medical reports, was ground to powder. Though they were far away from any medical help, the diggers miraculously had access to advanced medical teams thanks to Kaiba Corp, who sponsored the dig to uncover new dinosaurs to be used in the game of Duel Monsters._

_With their highly advanced equipment, the doctors proceeded with a very strange procedure. They replaced the young one's broken bones with the fossils uncovered in the dig. Since dinosaurs have been proven to be related to dragons in more ways than one, it came to no surprise that some magical phenomenon took place after the surgery was complete. Thanks to some close friends at the Domino City Museum of Natural History, I was able to receive the journals of Dr. Jaylen Danteya, Nixie's father, who was keeping a keen eye on his daughter. It was soon discovered that Nixie and Hassleberry had their spirits infused with the souls of the dinosaurs, whose bones saved their limbs and lives._

_The dinosaur's spirits give the kids super strength, super speed, and lightning-fast regeneration. Incredible. Capturing them will be a tricky process, but from what we gathered from living dinosaur species today, they can be controlled with simple sounds. Perhaps the same results will be produced when we begin the hunt for the boy. Once I conclude my business here and capture Hassleberry and Aster, I will send a team to recover Nixie, whose soul is infused with a much stronger creature. I must have them at once. I only pray that Commander Raveheart and his mercenaries don't get too trigger happy and spoil my specimens._

_They must be properly studied, for this is a scientific breakthrough of incredible proportion. A fusion of souls. How extraordinary. Perhaps my goal with the Heart of HEROES is not as impossible as I thought._

_End of log._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aster asked, leaning against an iron railing. He watched as Francesca was stretching in front of him, limbering herself up for the battle ahead. Jon, Crow, and Michael were talking to Hassleberry by a fountain, which was turned off due to the cold weather. He didn't know what they were saying since they were far, but from the laughter, it must have been funny. Francesca, meanwhile, did not reply to Aster's question quickly. Instead, she just smiled at him and bent forward to touch her toes.

"Exercising," she said, standing back up. "What's it look like?"

"Do you have to do it so close to me?"

"It's only for a short while," she said. "Getting kinda tense, huh?"

"No."

Francesca laughed. A puff of purple smoke burst on her head and her top hat appeared out of thin air."Hey, Aster, I was just thinking."

Uh oh.

"When this is all over and we find Plasma. Well...do you think we can maybe...go out?"

"You're joking."

"I am not. You owe me for saving you. Don't you think you should repay the favor by having dinner with me?"

Aster scoffed. "I can pay you if you want. But a date? Nuh-uh."

Francesca still kept that irritating smirk on her face. She was tenacious and horribly stubborn. She took a brave step forward and got in Aster's face. "You sure are a heartbreaker Aster. I'll give you that. But I know you feel something for me."

"Yeah, nausea."

"No, that's not what I'm picking up. You've been looking at my rear end since we first met."

He shrugged. "Not like you give anyone much of a choice. Your leotard and tailcoat don't exactly cover it up, you know. So that's kinda unfair."

Francesca straightened up. "Well, I guess there's no changing your mind."

"Why me, exactly?"

"I like you. I always have. You're brave -stupid- but brave. And you're a famous, top-ranked, Duelist. Speaking of which, the Kaiba Corp Classic is due to start in a few weeks. At least let me accompany you for the duration of the games. Who knows. Maybe you'll grow to like me."

"Well, if you wanna go as arm candy, I guess I can't stop you. But I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"How much you wanna bet you'll be begging me to be your girlfriend when the tournament is done?"

Aster chuckled. "I dunno. What do you have in mind."

"Well, how about this? If by the end of the games you feeling nothing, I'll leave you alone forever. You'll never hear from me again. But, if time passes and you find me worthy of your heart, I want a kiss. A big one for the whole world to see as you win the trophy and revel to the sound of the hearts of all your screaming fangirls breaking."

Aster burst out laughing. "Quite the theatrical one, aren't you?"

"I'm in show business. It's how I am."

"All right then," said Aster. "But I'm only doing it because of the opportunity to finally get you out of my life."

Francesca smiled. "I don't see that happening."

"I don't see that kiss happening, so it's a win-win. Come on. Let's go. Michael's calling us to follow him."

* * *

After hours of battling on the streets against gangs and divisions from DracoTEK, the team approached the ruins of a temple, which was once dedicated to the Seven Mothers, the most important Goddesses in the Termnnian Pantheon. Aster was not very religious, but it pained him to see such a structure in complete disarray. There was graffiti marring the snowy, white limestone, many of them tags from the various Duel Gangs that prowled the city streets. The beautiful mosaic windows were smashed by vandals, the gold scepters, swords, shields, and wings of the beautiful guardian ladies were stripped away by thieves. Weeds and smelly, dry, brushes replaced the colorful flowers that once added a dash of color to the temple. The great bells of silver and myrrh were long gone by now.

Francesca looked at the temple in great sadness, hands pressed against her breaking heart. It was here that her mother and father were married and had her baptized in Mana's name when she was born. After the Yeyunists came and demanded that the city succumb to their way of life, many temples, such as this one, were forced to close under the pain of being called a racist or whatever 'phobe' the cultists enjoyed tagging those who did not agree with their points of view. And it often worked. Funding was cut, names were slandered, lives were ruined. They had no choice but to submit to their wishes and make way. In a few months, this beautiful temple was going to be demolished to make way for a Church of Yeyu.

"Those bastards," Francesca whispered. "Pox on them all. All the treasures in this place, gone, stolen. I'd hate to think what they've done to them. I hope Prince Yuri sees the evil in these people and bans their way of life."

"Michael says he will try to convince him so," said Hassleberry.

"We all will," said Jon. "Long have these people waged war against my kind. They wish to 'civilize' us."

"What?" Francesca said in shock. "The Covenant has a reach that far north?"

"They're everywhere," said Michael. "Thanks to Jon's Wolves, they've been able to be kept outside their border. Not to mention that giant spirit that now guards the country. The Soul of Silvermountain, correct."

"What a powerful beast," Jon said proudly. "We don't need the protection of the Divine Beasts with that creature's ancient power protecting us, nevertheless we joined the Alliance anyway. Is this where we'll find your Gremlin?"

"It's marked on the map," said Crow. "Perhaps Celeste got the info wrong. Why would a criminal gang want to have a hideout here?"

"Celeste is never wrong," Michael replied with certainty. "I've always counted on her for information. She's our eyes and ears. I tell you, she has birds everywhere who tell her what's what in this city. I can tell you the story of the janitor working on the eightieth floor of that building right now, that's how sure I am of her information."

Aster thought to ask Kara to see if the location was correct. "What do you think?" he asked, typing on the holographic keyboard.

Kara had to finish her sandwich before answering him. "Hold on," she said. She took a long drink, after which, she burped. "Excuse me," she said. "I took a look at those blueprints your friend sent to you earlier. You are not going to believe this. There's an entire network of tunnels honeycombing underneath the city. And they're ancient. They don't go deeper than the Underground, but they go down for miles. There are buildings down there. They must be Elven ruins."

"Of course," said Michael. "After the Vollanti made landfall here, they aided Men in defeating their Golden Elf slavers. Ha! I imagine having hordes of Blue-Eyes White Dragons would have made that conquest very easy. After they received their blueprints from Tenna (Goddess of Knowledge) they built the city over the old Elven structures as a symbol of their dominance over the Elves. I had no idea they were still structurally sound after all these ages."

"They're sound enough for the Gremlin to have a base of operations down there," said Kara. "Okay, there is a secret passage in the tombs underneath the temple. I'll direct you from there once you find the entrance. Be careful. I'm...pick...up...wha...hey..."

"Kara!" cried Aster. "Kara come in!"

"I'm afraid you won't be hearing from her," said a deep, familiar voice coming from the static on Asters' computer. Her pretty face was replaced by one belonging to an old man, bald, with scruffy, gray muttonchops and a thick, long beard. A monocle sat over his right eye.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry cried out. The man's face was menacing and almost frightened him.

"You!" Aster snarled.

"My how you have grown, my boy. You were but a sprout when I last saw you. Now you're a man. You know why I am here. Why you are hunted?"

"You want my heart."

"I can give you a new one," Dr. Guarnizo promised. "You can trust me. I know how much you suffer. I know you want your pain to end." He stepped away from the camera lens. Two soldiers in white coats wheeled in a cart with a white sheet. Dr. Guarnizo pulled it off to reveal a white, synthetic heart with glowing blue patterns. "You can reclaim what has been taken from you, Aster. You can finally live a normal life. I just want the Heart of HEROES, Aster. That's all. I promised your father I would take care of you, and care for you I shall. Just trust in me. It does not have to end in violence."

"Just what in the hell do you need the Heart for?" Aster asked. "Why do you need it so bad."

"The hows and whys are my business, boy! If you do not take my offer, I will have no choice but to authorize lethal force on you and your friends. Is that what you want?"

"We can take ya!" Hassleberry boasted. "We're not afraid of you old man."

"Take that thing you made and shove it up your ass," said Aster. "My Destiny HEROES stay with me."

"Then I assure you, Aster, we have nothing more to discuss. I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. And your friends will serve as valuable specimens for my research. I shall enjoy tearing apart your corpses."

The feed cut. Something strange then happened. A black radio tower rose out from the top of the temple. It was covered with subwoofers. It then released a terrible screeching sound. The companions groaned in agony and covered their ears.

"What...is….that!" shouted Crow.

"I don't know!" Jon shouted. "Hey, what's wrong with you Hassleberry?"

Aster looked at his old schoolmate. Something was most definitely wrong with him. He was snarling like an animal. Drool oozed through his teeth and his fingers curved to resemble talons.

"No!" shouted Aster. "Come on, Hassleberry! Fight it!"

"But he can't," Dr. Guarnizo's voice boomed from the loudspeakers inside the temple. "It's in his nature to lose control when assaulted with frequencies such as this. Have fun destroying your friend, Aster."

"Kenzan!" Francesca shouted.

He was gone. Tyranno Kenzan's eyes slit, giving them a reptilian-like appearance. Then, a smoky, red and black aura enveloped him as he growled. He let out a beastly roar and the smoke took the form of Ultimate Tyranno's upper half. Out of nowhere, metallic spikes rained down from the sky, forming a rin around Aster and Hassleberry. The spikes formed a protective barrier, keeping them locked in. But they were not alone.

"What is this?" Aster heard Dr. Guarnizo say on the pad. Clearly even he was not expecting this.

Someone walked through the barrier like it was nothing. Someone armored in a midnight blue suit with red patterns. He carried two katanas on his back and what appeared to be a long polearm. His helmet revealed only one eye, shielded by a protective HUD that displayed data. He had very thick pouches on both legs and on the utility belt around his waist. He reached into one of them and threw a metal collar around Hassleberry's neck.

The doors to the temple burst open. A very small and very hideous Half-Elf walked out, surrounded by two armed guards. He was no more than four feet tall and horribly stout, so much so that he seemed ball-like in appearance. His face was horribly creased and his ears were long and pointy, depicting his Elven heritage. One eye was terribly large and yellow and his nose was pointed. His skin was powdery white and his hair looked like spiderwebs over his face.

"Aster Phoenix," he said, puffing on a cigar. "Got your hand caught in the cookie jar, didn't you?"

"Thelonious!" snarled Dr. Guarnizo. "You are going against our deal?"

"Afraid so old chap," wheezed the hideous man they called Gremlin. "There's a lot of money in front of me, far more than anything you and those jarheads can offer. Two Princes of Termnnia, a boy possessed with the soul of a Dinosaur, the Heart of HEROES, and a lovely mage whose ass is going to look good mounted over MY FIREPLACE!"

"Hello, Mr. Chesterfield," Francesca said, forming purple arcane circles over her hands. She summoned her All-Seeing White Tiger. "It's good to see you again, too."

"It's not going to be like last time, love," said the Gremlin. "I've got the best swordsman in Eastern Termnnia under my payroll and it looks like he's got some toys that has put this Kenzan fellow under my control. How does this work Sai'boru?"

"Just think of it as a video game," the assassin in black armor said, spinning his polearm. "Do me a favor and make sure the one with the dinosaur DNA doesn't get in my way. I've waited a long time for this moment."

"I don't have time for this," Aster growled, drawing two of his red blades. "Sai'boro. I should have finished you off a long time ago."

"Your tactics and magical abilities are impressive, Aster Phoenix. But I have surpassed you and today I'll prove it." He summoned a monster. A warrior named Six Samurai Shien. Hassleberry snarled and the spiritual form of Ultimate Tyranno roared.

Sai'boro - meaning Backstabber in Go-Aki - lunged forward and his polearm met with Aster's blades. But as quick as Aster was, nothing could prepare him for the assault from the left by Shien. He rolled out of the way to avoid being beheaded by the Six Samurai's blade, but then he landed in front of Hassleberry, who raised his foot, the Ultimate Tyranno did the same and smashed the foot on the ground, creating a large crater. Aster was safe; for he summoned another form of HERO to save him. Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer.

"No fair!" jeered the Gremlin. "Well, take some of this!" he moved the joystick of the controller around like a little boy playing video games. He forced Hassleberry to strike Aster with his claws. Whatever move he made, Ultimate Tyranno mimicked. The spiritual dinosaur's claws slashed through the air, barely missing Aster. Shien came out of nowhere and kicked him. Then Sai'boro attacked with his polearm. Aster dodged it as well, thanks to Phoenix Enforcer's aid.

Francesca felt so helpless watching him in there alone. Jon materialized his ax and tried to smash the barrier, but it was useless.

"We're going to have to stop him," Crow said, summoning Dewloren, King of the Ice Barrier.

"Ooo, she's got eyes on me!" laughed Gremlin.

"Boss, they're gonna kick our asses," said one of the guards.

"Not today they're not." Gremlin whistled. "All right, boys and girls! Move on and do your stuff!"

A Hi-Speedroid Kite Drake flew out from between two buildings. There was a boy riding it. He laughed as his mechanical serpent unleashed a rain of lasers from its wings, assaulting Francesca and the others.

"Tomba!" Aster shouted. "That means!"

He heard laughing from the rooftops. It was just as he feared. Luros and his gang had returned. And they had new monsters to summon and do battle with. Luros was standing proudly beside Folgo, Justice Fur Hire. He looked down at Aster and grinned, seeing him trapped like a rat inside that protective barrier. They were truly gifted kids being able to tap into the monster world and find whatever monster they wanted to do battle. Such a pity they were working as mercenaries for scumbags like the Gremlin. The ground behind Jon suddenly imploded, and from beneath the streets emerged a Samurai Destroyer. It raised its massive fist in the air and attempted to crush Jon like an ant, but Jon was quick, summoning his companion, Gearfried the Iron Knight. The knight's great strength was able to hold back the giant's attack like it was nothing.

The largest member of the gang, Longlast burst out of the whole his Samurai Destroyer made and tackled Jon with the force of a freight train. The force he used to knock Jon back sent them flying towards a nearby street lamp, causing it to bend like a paperclip and collapse.

Michael attempted to run for him. "JON!" he cried out. But a Lunalight Sabre Dancer got in his way. His Archfiend General appeared from a purple mist and intercepted both her blades. Roja, the female member of Luros's gang laughed and clapped from underneath a tree. "Hello, my handsome prince," she said. "I'm a huge fan."

Jon pushed the huge Summoner off. Longlast, pressed his feet against the ground to brake to a stop and then lunged forward to attack Jon again, fighting him in hand-to-hand combat while their monsters battled on the streets. Though Gearfried the Iron Knight was smaller, it outmatched Samurai Destroyer in terms of speed and strength; for each blow from his bladed arm was like being struck in the face with a cannon.

"Just you and me big boy!" Longlast shouted, putting up his fists.

Jon balled his fists and they sparked with lightning. "Prefove vet juundar meyot a heeya heeya!" he cursed in his native language. He shot streams of lightning from his palms.

"Uh oh!" Longlast said, jumping out of the way.

"He's a Prince of Termnnia, Longlast," Luros said from above. "Do not underestimate him."

Just great, Aster thought. Just bloody great. His friends were surrounded by foes and he was trapped in a forcefield against arguably one of the finest swordsman in Termnnia. And Tyranno Kenzan had lost all control of himself and turned feral. The spirit of the dinosaur now took full control of Hassleberry. And to make matters worse, Gremlin was in full control of both the dinosaur and Hassleberry. He laughed, pressing buttons on his remote control as though he were controlling the avatar in a video game.

He was getting tired and there was no way of holding them back. They were just too strong. Even if he dodged one attack, two more would be waiting for him. Shien and the dinosaur were working well together. And then Sai'boro would come out from Aster's blind spot and attack. Aster stopped to get a moment to breathe. He noticed something that frightened him. Michael, Crow, and Jon were being led away from him and Francesca. Their battles were taking them farther and farther down the streets until they were barely seen.

Francesca wanted to help Michael and the others, but she was stuck in combat with the girl, Roja. Her Lunalight monster was keeping both her and her All-Seeing White Tiger pinned down around the front of the temple. This was bad. Luros and his gang must have been hired to herd them away from each other! Damn it! And they fell for it. Michael and the others were being called away. Beams of lime-green lasers rained down on the forcefield. Cyber Dragon Nachster was flying around in circles, desperately trying to break it open. But he could not. Sai'Boro's technology was surprisingly superior to Zane's. But how could that be?

There was no time to ponder that. Aster realized there was only one thing left to do. He had to send Nachster away. He would be of no help here. Even though the summoners were kids, they had conjured some very powerful creatures. Nachster would get captured and probably be lost to the Gremlin or worse. The Royal Eredian Military.

"Thanks for your help," he said. "But I think we have to part ways for now. Go back to Zane and tell him I failed."

Nachster would not listen. It tried to shatter the barrier again. Nothing. Aster smiled and said: "Leave to Zane to bring so much life into these creatures. You're making me feel bad. Go on! There's nothing left for you to do. Go before you get caught!"

Cyber Dragon Nachster stared sadly at Aster. It nodded its head and zoomed away never to be seen again. Aster turned in time to see Lunalight Sabre Dancer kick Francesca in the stomach. Roja was laughing, still standing underneath the tree and clapping. Aster gasped when he saw the blood staining Francesca's outfit. She was hurt and she was hurt bad.

"GO!" Aster shouted. "Forget about me! Just run away! Get out of here!"

Francesca shook her head and smiled. Using the last of her magical power, she formed a ball of light and commanded Aster to tell Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer to stand in front of it. The HERO did. Francesca, with all her might, launched the ball of fire at the ground. It shot underneath the barrier and popped out of the ground from the other side. Phoenix Enforcer touched the ball of light, which gave him the power to transform into a new monster.

"You're in for it now!" shouted Aster. "Rise! Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"

The monster was very true to his name. It shined so brightly that it made the light of Helios look dull and gray. Francesca then lay on the ground, weakened. But her All-Seeing White Tiger did not back down. It fought back the Lunalight Sabre Dancer. It was still defending its master. Shining Phoenix Enforcer then flew towards Hassleberry and assaulted him with a flurry of punches. Hassleberry, despite the beating he was receiving, was growling and snapping his teeth.

"Come on! Come on!" whined Gremlin. "Get up! Oh, this is so unfair! You must be cheating!"

Six Samurai Shien tried to get the shining enforcer from behind, but it missed; for the enforcer vanished in a beam of light and appeared behind Shien instead. Shien, too, was too quick for that move. They both dodged each other's attacks and landed safely on the ground. They then circled one another and attacked again.

While that was going on, Sai'Boro returned to continue his assault against Aster. He struck him in the gut. Aster wheezed in agony and flew across the battleground and smacked against the forcefield. Sai'Boror held his arms out and walked in a circle arrogantly. He felt as though he had won the match. The sun was covered up by a thick layer of clouds and freezing rain began to pour down on the earth. Aster looked around for Jon and Michael. They were gone. Out of sight. Who knew where they were now. Poor Francesca was on her back, moaning in agony. She had been sliced across the belly by Lunalight Dancer's blades. All-Seeing White Tiger was still fighting it back valiantly.

"Good! Good!" cheered the Gremlin. "Now, Sai'Boro, if you would kindly extract his heart so we can be done with this."

Sai'Boro removed a dagger sheathed over his thigh. "With pleasure," he said. "I have defeated you Aster Phoenix. Your silly legends die today. All that training with the monks and knights of the western kingdoms have proven nothing against my techniques. Now, you die."

"No," Aster groaned. "If I am going to kick the bucket today, it won't be with you cutting me up like a frog in science class. I'm going to end things the right way." His hand slowly rose up and was enveloped in purple fog. His eyes were glowing dark red and his skin was growing paler with each second. "If I go down...I'm taking you with me."

"ASTER NO!" Francesca shouted.

Aster snapped his fingers. His mouth and his eyes let out bright, fluorescent-blue light as though they were torches. He was screaming a high-pitched call like a banshee as he offered his life force to summon Destiny HEROES Dystopia, Dreadmaster, and Dogma. But they did not move. Instead, they allowed themselves to be swallowed by a cyclone of darkness. What took their place was a gigantic warrior in black armor and a shadowy cape. The Destiny HERO symbol was emblazoned in red on his chest and he carried a large sword in his right hand.

Francesca sobbed. "It's him. One of the strongest of the Destiny HEROES. Dominance!"

Aster fell on the ground, gasping for air. He committed suicide summoning that creature. Dominance. It sure lived up to its name. He lay there on the gravel and watched as his creation slowly decimated the forcefield Sai'Boro created. Knowing he was out of his league. Sai'Boro sheathed his weapons and called back Shien. He looked at Aster's corpse and nodded as if he vowed that they would meet again one day. That just left Hassleberry and the berserk dinosaur spirit that took control of him. Dominance did what he did best and completely decimated Hassleberry and his spirit in a matter of minutes. When the battle was over, Dominance let out an eerie cry of victory and returned to the Dark City where it came from.

At once, Aster felt dead, but he could still see everything that was going on around him. The next few moments felt like a film where he would doze off every now and then. He saw images of the Gremlin walking up to him. Then, the warlord stopped and backed away.

Aster looked up and saw Commander Ravenheart looking down at him, pointing a gun at his forehead.

"Stand down, Commander!" Fontaine shouted. She had two soldiers in heavy, black, gear by her side and they were aiming their rifles at him. "Do as I say! DracoNET isn't going to care what happens to you now that we've got Aster."

Ravenheart bared his teeth, still pointing the gun at Aster's head. "Fine," he said. "Let's get going."

He saw Hassleberry stalking towards him, still feral from the soundwaves. Fontaine removed a rifle from a holster in her back and shot him three times with darts. Hassleberry coughed and moaned before he collapsed, falling to the ground hard on his back.

"Looks like the doctor's got that new weapon he's always wanted," said Ravenheart. "Prep him for extract!"

Two soldiers in tactical hazmat suits got to work at once, putting Hassleberry in a metal coffin which was then attached to a helicopter that was going to transport him away.

Gremlin waddled towards him. "Hey! I need him! He could come in very handy in a tight spot that lad."

Ravenheart pointed the gun at him to shut him up. "You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"And my reward?" Gremlin asked. "Those boys I called over on that hunt have boosted my army tenfold. But it's going to be expensive maintaining them."

"You'll get your money then," said Fontaine.

"And what about her?" Gremlin said greedily.

Her? Aster wondered. Her who?

He heard a girl grunting in fear as she was brought forward by two DracoTEK soldiers who had her handcuffed in strange bondings. They pushed her forward so she could land at the Gremlin's feet. Francesca.

"Don't try casting any magic, sweetheart," said Ravenheart. "Those are Vallantium Cuffs. They cut off all strings to the arcane world."

"Vallantium, eh?" said Gremlin.

"Yeah," Ravenheart replied. "Metal from that green asteroid that struck the Axis Ocean hundreds of years ago. Those freaks from the cult of Yeyu think it's a weapon from their god to help them combat the mages. I sure found my uses for it. This bitch won't give you any trouble so long as you contain her with the metal. Consider her a gift from the Doctor for your cooperation." He kicked her in the gut. "Freak!" he said, spitting on her face. "She killed my men all through the night. Killed them in cold blood. Make sure she suffers, Gremlin."

Gremlin cackled as he loomed over his prize. "Oh, she will know suffering beyond her wildest dreams, Commander." He started to pet her hair. Francesca started crying, fearing for her life. She could not bear to think of the hell she was about to go through.

His men picked her up. "Let's go!" he said. "Send her to my quarters when we get back to the estate and have her cleaned up. I'm going to host a party tonight and I want her looking her best."

Francesca screamed as she was carried away to a limo. But she would not ride with them. Gremlin opened the trunk and his men tossed her inside. He whacked her in the head with his cane and slammed the trunk shut before walking back into the limo and driving off.

"Get Gray Prince prepped for extract!" Fontaine commanded.

Aster could not believe what had just happened. His friends were all gone. Taken to befall terrible fates right before his eyes. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He rolled on his back and saw Ravenheart looking down at him holding onto a rifle.

"Listen here, Gray Prince. I'm gonna have this jammed up your rear the whole time. Now, you walk over to that chopper nice and slow. Make any sudden moves, and I'm gonna blow your fucking brains out. Now get up!"

Aster tried but he couldn't, so Ravenheart picked him up and brought him back on his two feet. "Don't fuck with me!" Ravenheart shouted. Aster felt wobbly. He couldn't stand, but Ravenheart smashed the butt of his rifle against his face. "Don't fuck with me, Gray Prince. MOVE IT!"

Aster hobbled towards the helicopter and stopped. Ravenheart kicked him forward. "Move!" Aster wasn't getting any closer. He tried to walk. He swayed left and right, trying to obey Ravenheart's commands. But he was too weak. And he was scared. Ravenhear then smashed the rifle butt on the back of his head. Aster grunted and stumbled forward and rolled to a stop in front of the chopper. "MOVE BITCH!"

Two DracoTEK soldiers picked him up and sat him down inside the helicopter. "Got you now, Gray Prince," one of them said arrogantly.

"Get him to headquarters!" Ravenheart commanded. "I'm going to clean up the rest of this city. Move out!"

He rallied up his soldiers, all of them getting into their armored vehicles, which scattered all over the city to hunt down rioters and gangs who were just decoys to get Aster in Dr. Guarnizo's hands. Poor bastards. They expected an exciting hunt, but now they were going to get massacred for the sake of publicity. Surely that was going to make the company look heroic. The helicopter rose over the city. By the time they were over the skyscrapers, Aster lost all hope that Michael and Jon would come to his rescue.

Who was he to believe that? Last-minute rescues were something that happened in movies. There was nothing he could do now but accept his fate. He sniffed and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. All he wanted to do was to help people. He wanted to be a hero like the warriors in his cards. Be a hero and clean the city up of evil so no other child would have to live the agony of losing their parents. This was not how it was supposed to end.

He thought for a moment that blood had gotten in his eyes. The world around him turned blood red.

"What the hell's going on?" asked the pilot. The helicopter shook violently.

"What are you doing dumbass!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"It's not me!" said the pilot. "That was jet wash!"

"But I didn't see any jets!"

"Something flew directly over us!" said the pilot.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT!" shouted one of the soldiers.

Aster couldn't see what 'that' was. But he did see a blood-red dragon head reach inside the helicopter. It grabbed one of the soldiers and pulled him out. The dragon growled and grabbed another one, but this time, it devoured him whole.

"Mayday! Mayday!" shouted the pilot. "Commander we are under attack by an unknown aerial enemy! It just killed Ruby 1 and 4. We are going down! I repeat we are going SHIT!"

The dragon ripped the cockpit apart and then snapped the pilot's legs off. The last thing Aster saw before blacking out was a pair of yellow eyes peering at him from the doorway of the helicopter.

* * *

Aster opened his eyes and found himself back in front of the temple ruins. He was still inside the wreckage of the helicopter but it was dripping with blood. Wires sparked around him and the radio was buzzing with activity. Aster tried to move, but he was paralyzed with incredible pain. He looked to the left and saw his savior looking down at him. It was him. The monster he was searching for.

Plasma.

It just stared down at him with great disappointment. Someone else was walking towards him. A man with black hair and glasses looked down at Aster and shook his head. He wore a long black trenchcoat and a crimson scarf. Both his hands concealed in black winter gloves.

Kyle Jables knelt down and inspected the boy. "I'm so sorry," he said. "Let's get you home."


	8. Reunion

When he opened his eyes and regained consciousness, he wished he didn't wake up. Pain rushed through his frame, making him feel like he was run over by a train. Everything hurt. At first, the world around him was nothing but a blur. But he could make out a fan spinning over him and soft jazz music coming from a nearby jukebox by the window, which offered a grand view of the Sea of Rosenkruz in the distance as well as the cityscape. He then picked up the sound of a spoon pinging against the side of a mug.

When his vision cleared moments later, he recognized his childhood guardian, Kyle Jables, preparing him some herbal tea. "You're awake," he said. "Good. I was beginning to worry about you." He paused for a moment, waiting for Aster to respond to him. "It was foolish, you know. Summoning all those monsters at once when you lack the power to do so. It's no surprise to me that the Heart of HEROES was killing you at an even faster pace."

Aster looked at himself in the looking glass sitting on the side table beside the couch he slept on. His face was veiny and swollen. Upon seeing that thing looking back at him, Aster turned his gaze away from the mirror. He looked up at the ceiling. Kyle came by with a tray of soup and the tea. It was bitter tasting. He gagged, wanting to spit it out, but Kyle forced him to drink it all. He then fed him the soup to wash out the taste of the drink he gave Aster. Even though the tea was foul-tasting, he could feel his body getting more relaxed and even lighter. Kyle came by with a bowl of water and a sponge. He gently took off Aster's clothes and started scrubbing him down to clean him.

"How long was I out?" Aster asked as Kyle rubbed his arm with the sponge.

"Two weeks," he replied.

Aster turned to look at him with lightning speed. "Two...weeks? But...I was supposed to die in two days."

"Plasma is preventing that from happening. Congratulations. He is yours now."

"You...you serious?"

"I am. He was with me the whole time. That's why we hired that magician to go look for you and bring you home."

"Why her?"

"She's the daughter of a very close friend of mine. I trusted her with my life."

"I wanted to get to you sooner but…"

"I know. You and your friends got arrogant. You wanted to take on a top-tier PMC like DracoTEK yourselves. And more than a thousand criminals? All to act like heroes and save the day. You all learned your lesson." He sighed. "But even if you did seek me out sooner, I would not have been able to meet you. My flight to Domino was delayed. By the time I got here, it was too late. DracoTEK already closed the city down. There was nothing I could do. It wasn't until you unleashed your power and summoned Dominance that Plasma was drawn to you and sought you out."

Aster sat up. "OH NO!" he cried. "Hassleberry! Francesca! They...they were captured. They need help. What of Prince Michael and Jon and Crow?"

"Prince Michael and Jon have sailed to Akuuda to aid their friend, Marcel, whose country is being invaded by Naralia. King Forrest wants their resources, as does that fool from JayceTech." He laughed. "Goddesses know he doesn't want Zane to build anymore Cyber Dragons."

"What about Francesca and Hassleberry?"

"It's been a long time since anyone last saw them," Kyle replied, gently pushing Aster down so he could rest on the pillow. "I tried looking for Franny. But I fear she's gone. Once you disappear into the underground of this place, odds are you will never be seen again. Hassleberry. I don't know what's happened to him. But if I know Dr. Guarnizo well, he's probably in pieces right about now."

"No! There's still a chance that they're alive! I know it! Now that I have Plasma, I can save them."

"Is that what you think!" Kyle shouted. "You have to be strong now! They're gone, Aster. They're gone and you will never get them back. You know what happens to girls who become slaves in the Underground. You know how sadistic Phillipe is. What he does with his specimens. Even if by some miracle they're alive, you can't save them, so don't even try. You couldn't even save them when they were by your side, what makes you think you can save them now? You can't even save yourself. Even with Plasma controlling the magic of the heart, it can still kill you if you become reckless. Recklessness is what caused you to lose your friends in the first place. Even if I wasn't there, you should have gone to my place. But you didn't. You all wanted to be big heroes and save Domino like comic book warriors. You don't take your Destiny HEROES seriously enough. Continue to act this way, and neither will they. Especially not Plasma."

"No…" Aster groaned. "They can't be…"

"That is the harsh reality of life, son. You can't save everyone. But you can still punish those who have hurt them. We both know Phillipe, Gremlin, Luros, and the bastard who murdered your father are still out there. Use your HEROES to punish! Not to save, but punish. That's what they do, Aster. That is what they were created to do. Destiny HEROES don't save people, they punish evil. They make sinners suffer! They make wrongdoers taste the blade of justice! Use that anger inside of you to boost the power of your HEROES. Kill Domino City's scumbags and Plasma can make you more powerful than you can ever imagine. Only then will you be able to save the ones you love. Do you understand?"

He handed Aster the card. Aster nodded slowly and took it from him. He stared at the beast and rubbed his finger down the rising image of the ultimate rare foil.

"Yeah...I think I do understand. Show me what I have to do."

* * *

**End of Part 1**


	9. Part 2: Inquisition

Now, this is more like it, Aster thought as he relaxed in the warm water of the hot tub. Steam billowed from the surface and bubbles plopped all around him. He was in the garden in the highest tower of a castle in the mountains made just for him. Rose bushes formed into a dome over the tub making it feel like a sanctuary. He picked up a cube of caramel and plopped it into his mouth. He leaned his head back and listened to the sound of the birds chirping one final time before the sun went down. A stone waterfall poured into the tub. The sound it made was making Aster very sleepy.

Candles and a chandelier of elk antlers provided his only light source, shrouding the bathing area in a warm, golden light. He ate one more caramel cube and then dozed off. When he did, the summoner saw this as the right moment to attack. An 8-Claws Scorpion was summoned. The insect monster snarled silently and scurried toward Aster, ready to strike him with his poisonous tail before tearing him apart with his pincers. Aster was oblivious to the monster in the room. He was lost in his own serenity to notice it coming towards him.

8-Claws Scorpion now stood directly over him. He wiggled his mandibles in excitement. Green ooze dripped from them. It was acid that would soon be injected into Aster's body, turning his insides into gloop so he could be easier to devour. All of a sudden, a creature appeared in front of 8-Claws Scorpion. Destiny HERO Dogma came to Aster's rescue. He spread his wings as a sign of dominance, warning the insect to back away. But it proved a stubborn predator, thanks to its hunger. Dogma raised his bladed hand and sliced off 8-Claws Scorpion's tail. It screeched in pain and was put out of its misery when Dogma jabbed his sword through its flesh. 8-Claws Scorpion hissed and evaporated in green glowing particles. Dogma, content with his work, nodded triumphantly and disappeared.

Aster shook his head. "I win again," he said. "You really need to stop doing that. It's not funny."

Francesca walked into the dome of roses giggling. "I think it's quite funny. And, hey, if I win, I'll be rich. There's a bounty on your head, remember?"

"Hilarious," Aster said, opening one eye to get a peek at her. She wore nothing but a mantle of thin, white silk. Her hair was up and curled and her body was well-oiled.

Francesca walked to a table and held out her hand. A plate holding a cupcake with a lit candle magically appeared in her fingertips. "Happy birthday," she said softly. She knelt down by Aster's side and held it in front of his face.

Aster smiled at her and blew it. "Hmm, hot tub bubbling" — He reached for a lock of her hair and toyed with it — "you almost naked. It looks like you knew what I wished for."

Francesca giggled, setting the cupcake on a table. She leaned down and kissed Aster passionately. Aster got a whiff of the many scents coming from her radiant skin. Her hair smelled of citrus, and her body was doused in scented oils. Cherry.

She got up and walked to the other end of the pool while letting the mantle slip slowly off her body. Finally, it dropped. Aster took a deep breath, marveling at the magician's divine body. The oils she applied had glitter in it, making her body twinkle like the stars above as she sensually shook her hips, walking to the other end of the pool. She stood there and posed for Aster one final time before jumping into the water.

Aster turned his face to the right to keep his eyes from being splashed with hot water. She swam towards him, keeping her buttocks over the surface to tantalize him. When she finally reached him, she climbed on top of him and buried her mouth into his.

"I never want to leave this place," she said. "Let's be up here forever."

"We can," Aster whispered.

Francesca rubbed her nose against his then adjusted herself to help Aster find his way inside her. Soft moans escaped her when they made contact. It was the moment she had been waiting for. She looked at him with that cheeky smile of hers and brushed his cheeks, lips, and chin with the tips of her breasts.

"Happy Birthday to ya, Aster!" Hassleberry called out.

Francesca screamed and climbed off of him. Aster turned and looked at him furiously. "Dude!" he shouted. "What part of no entry do you not understand?! Did they replace your brain with a dinosaur's as well?"

"I didn't mean to intrude," Hassleberry said, his face growing warm at the sight of Francesca's exposed breasts. She sunk until the water was up to her shoulders. He struggled to find out the words to say. "Ahem," he finally said. "I didn't mean to intrude on ya. It's just that everybody is waiting for you downstairs."

Aster splashed the water with his fist. "They can't wait?"

"Well, no. Prince Yuri is here."

Francesca gasped. She and Aster looked at each other. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Really?" Aster groaned sadly.

"We must go, babe. He is the future High King after all."

"All right," Aster sighed in defeat. "And knock next time, damn you!"

Hassleberry turned to leave. Francesca got out of the water to pick up a towel from a silver cart by the pool. Then —

"Aster!" Jaden said, walking into the bathing area with a basket of cards. Della followed him with a red package wrapped in a gold ribbon "I got you...whoa!"

Francesca screamed and sunk back in the water again. "Not again!" she shouted.

"You, too!" Aster shouted.

"Oh, dear," Della said, covering her face with Aster's present. "I am so sorry. I didn't know this was THAT kind of party. I didn't bring my bikini."

"I don't think this is that kind of a party, Della," Jaden said.

"What's all the commotion?" Alexis said walking in with an armful of gifts. "Oh, whoa! Okay. You and the magician are a thing, it seems. Geeze, haven't you two heard of a lock?"

"Really, Princess," groaned Francesca. "There's something great that goes along with it. It's called knocking."

All of a sudden Zane walked into the bathing area with Kara and Syrus. Kara blushed and held her hand over Syrus's eyes. The poor boy made awkward expressions at what he saw.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Aster moaned. "Happy Birthday to me, right? How fortunate that I'm in my birthday suit."

Zane chuckled awkwardly. "Well, if this was a bad time, you should have texted me or something."

Aster shook his head. "This is the last time I'm hosting a damn party."

A portal opened in front of him. Prince Michael and Prince Jon of Riftgaard entered, well-dressed in suits and carrying parcels of gifts.

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah, definitely the last time."

"Okay," said Jon. "Aster, if you don't mind me asking, did you grab that ass or did you smack it."

"Stoooop," Aster groaned. "Can you jokers give us some privacy so we can change, please? By the way, where's Prince Yuri? We can't leave him alone down there."

"He's right here," Jaden answered.

"What?" Aster said turning. All he saw was Jaden standing by the entrance. "Where?" he asked again.

"Right here," Jaden said, holding up a bloody skull with a crown around its dome. Aster noticed the water turned cold. The candles went out. And then, blood oozed towards him. His friends lay dead all over the bathing house. Francesca was leaning forward against the edge of the pool with a sword stuck to her back. Elemental HERO Avian, Sparkman, Bustinitrix, and Clayman surrounded him. But their colors were darker and their eyes were red. They laughed at Aster and then formed into twisted-looking monsters. Dark versions of themselves.

Aster turned to look at Jaden. He was gone. Instead, he saw a behemoth armored in black standing in his place. The blood of his friends slithered towards him and formed a dark-red cape.

"What the hell are you?" Aster asked. Something flew over him. A Duel Monster with a dark-blue leather suit appeared behind him. It had three claws which it used to stick through Aster's body. It lifted Aster out of the pool so he could face the armored demon.

"I am fear! I am your undoing! I am the timeless curse, the end of all things! Now, you'll learn the way of darkness!"

The armored fiend smashed his fist through Aster's chest. Aster screamed, blood poured out of his mouth. He felt a hot, fiery pain inside of him, then it stopped. The black-armored one chuckled and presented Aster with the Heart of HEROES. And then he crushed it before his eyes.

* * *

**January 4th**

**Year 19 4AOS**

Aster almost screamed. He sat up in bed at once and breathed heavily. He felt his chest, checking to see if there were any puncture wounds. Thankfully, there were none. And there were no vile monsters surrounding him. He shivered. His body was soaked in sweat, chilling him to the bone. Aster grunted fiercely as he tried to remove his shirt. He finally got it off his head after a long struggle and tossed it across the room where it landed with a splat.

That was the third night in a row that he had a nightmare of a demon armored in black. When he realized that he was safe and sound, he slammed his head back against his pillow. He sighed, putting his forearm over his head. By the time the sun rose up, he finally found sleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aster was in the courtyard, slashing someone's intestines out with a newly forged blade. Behind him, two Destiny HEROES snarled, ready for their next victim. Plasma and Dogma stood on either side of Aster, waiting patiently for the next batch of criminals to be pushed into the ring.

"Choose a weapon!" shouted the red-armored castle guard. "Quickly, come on."

The poor condemned criminals had one chance for freedom today with a trial by combat. If they slew Aster Phoenix, they would be given an escort out the castle walls after being pardoned of their crimes. But none of them could find such a victory. The arena was red with blood and gore. There were those who believed he was a coward, hiding behind his two Destiny HEROES, but he shut them all up when he sprung into battle first.

He walked around, shirtless with only the belt of his baldric for his sword strapped over his torso. He wore long, black leather trousers bloused into boots plated with engraved steel. Around his neck was the symbol of the D-HEROES tied with a black cord. The blood of the failed combatants dripped from his sword of silver steel.

A brave prisoner charged at Aster with a ball and chain. But then Dogma stepped forward and sliced him across the belly. The man heaved in horror when he saw that his guts had fallen out. Aster bounded toward the prisoner and jabbed the sword into his forehead. Plasma then picked up the man's corpse with the mouth of the dragon head he had for a left arm and devoured him. A stream of red energy then flew from Plasma's claws and flowed into Aster's chest, feeding the Heart of HEROES. The prisoners dropped their weapons and begged him for mercy.

Dogma showed them none and smashed them all with his bladed arm. When they were all dead, a slow clap broke the silence.

King Antilles Dragonheart, the King of Dragonrock, was standing tall, applauding Aster for a job well done. "Bravo," he said. "Bravo. My friends! Allow me to introduce the new Royal Executioner of House Dragonheart. Aster Phoenix the Gray Prince of Domino City. The Knight of Destiny and Terror of Eredas. Let all who wish to stand before me tremble at his name."

King Antilles' subjects clapped. Aster crossed his arms over his chest and bowed. Meanwhile, the lady of the castle walked into the ring, stepping over the carnage like it was nothing. The guards around the courtyard stopped what they were doing and bowed in respect for her. She led a dragon with a chain as though it were a common dog. Des Volstgalph was the name of the beast. The girl was Princess Alexandra von Klause of Dragon's Nest. She smiled seductively at the new royal executioner for her uncle's House. The House of Dragonheart.

"Ahem," she said.

Aster turned to look at her and then gave a half bow when he realized who she was. She was radiant as Kyle said she would be. Alexandra wore a revealing white leotard and a tassel around her waist shaped like the wings of a Light and Darkness Dragon. Her cape split into two parts. The right, bearing the emblem of Von Klause, was colored white to resemble the White Knight of the House. The left side was colored black and sported the sigil of House Dragonheart, from where her mother descended from. A crown on her beautiful brow resembled four dragon heads with glowing crystals hovering over their mouths.

"Aster Phoenix," Alexandra said, admiring his body. "Allow me to welcome you to Dragon's Nest. I trust your journey was a comfortable one."

"It was, I guess," he said, sheathing the sword back onto the scabbard on his back. "You're the famous Slayer of Lords and Princes I heard so much about."

"They didn't give me much of a choice," Alexandra smiled. She walked around Aster slowly as she examined him. "You seem to be in good form." She looked at Dogma and Plasma, who were both still standing in her world. "Mr. Kyle Gables spoke very highly of you to my uncle. Let us hope you can deliver on your promises. A lot of gold is being paid for your services."

"You doubt me?"

"At the moment. My uncle has powerful enemies that need slaying and you came up on the top of the list. I have faith in you, though. And I would love your company. It can get rather lonely here."

"I'm just here to be his royal executioner. You have criminals all over this city and I promise I'll take care of them."

"I'm sure you'll do well, Aster," Alexandra said, touching his biceps with her fingertips. "You know, Uncle Antilles said I can give you one command. Be a good boy and see that you fulfill it for me."

Aster narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come for me if ever I was in a tough situation. Do so and I shall...reward you. Greatly."

Aster scooted back. "Your uncle pays me enough. Speaking of which, I have to go see him."

"Of course," Alexandra said with a nod of her head. "I do hope we can speak on a more professional level when the time is right."

"Talk, yes, but don't be expecting anything else." He walked past her and headed to the salts where Antilles and his guests were feasting as they watched Aster and his Destiny HEROES slaughter the prisoners.

Aster bowed once he stood in front of the table. "Your Grace," he said.

"Aster, dear boy. Please, help yourself to whatever is on my table. We have exotic treats from across the oceans here. Bananas, coconuts, swordfish, king crab. There's chicken if you want. Beef, pork, anything you want."

"No thanks. But I do greatly appreciate your hospitality."

"And I thank you for coming here so quickly." He looked around at his guests. "Leave us," he said. They all stood up and left them alone. Antilles held his hand toward one of the courtyard exits and led him out to the gardens, which offered a pleasant view of the mountains and the countryside hundreds of feet below. "You know why I have called you here, yes?"

"Yes. You need help taking care of some people. Folks who are making things rather hard on you, right?"

"Yes. As you know, Prince Yuri returns to us in a few short months. I want him to come back safe and sound."

"Really? You know I heard a lot about your policies with those Gates and Yuri's return. There are those who say you're purposely stalling his return. That you want to get the Heart-EartH crown for yourself. I mean, who can blame you? You did summon Slifer the Sky Dragon a few years before Yuri was born, too. Must have been hard for you after they chose another instead of you."

Antilles just looked at him and smiled. "I will not lie to you, Aster. There are some nights where the thought of how close I was to the ultimate seat of power in the world keeps me up. Many a time has my mind wandered, lost in the memory of that day when I played the beast. But, I am not one to toy around with destiny. The throne was not meant for me and there is nothing I can do about it. The pain is there, but I do not let it cloud my judgment, nor do I use it to hinder the return of the king. Pay no mind to those rumors, my son. They are the whispers told by Yugi Muto and his friends. They are self-righteous fools who thnk that intervening with his life will save him from his enemies. Little do they know that as the more the use the Gate, the closer our enemies get to discover where he is. Thanks to their meddling, Marik Ishtar sends his Rare Hunters through the gate looking to hunt him down."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Sadly it is. Not too long ago Yugi ordered a session of congress to address this issue. He wanted to bring Yuri home quickly, but he has sadly not mastered the basics of Duel Monsters. Can you see how that is problematic?"

"Yeah, I do. What's a High King with three powerful Gods in his deck if he can't Duel to save his life. If I came to him and challenged him for the Diamond Throne with the Dueling Pact, I could easily take him down and become the High King myself."

"Right!" Antilles said. "You are a smart boy. Smarter than Yugi. And did you know Yuri has some competition in the form of his cousin, Hector Delgado? He has been seen marching along the coasts of Emboldor with a large army. I have no doubt in my mind that he's here to challenge Yuri when he returns. Thankfully, the Senate saw my point of view in this matter and have agreed that Yuri is not to come back until he proves himself a strong Duelist."

"I see," Aster said with a nod. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"A great deal much," Antilles answered. He stopped over a scenic lookout with a view of the lake below. "As I have said, Yuri has enemies out there seeking to take his life. I need you to hunt them down and bring them to justice as my executioner. Will you do this?"

"Of course. If it means helping out Yuri, I'll do it. And I'm not going to lie, you're a pretty good guy, Antilles. A lot of the things I've heard about you seem to be over exaggerations."

"Much of what you heard is. Yugi and his friends can't get their sanctimonious agendas done with me around so they paint me as a villain who is bitter that he lost his chance to be High King. I am bitter but I am no traitor. I love Termnnia. It is my home. My place of birth. And I will defend her until my last breath. And my High King as well. If he goes down, Termnnia goes down with him. Orcs are amassing in number across the ocean in the Black Continent, which means they have leadership over there. And they only fiend who has even given them leadership was the Dark Lord Anubis."

"You think he's returned?"

"Many of us seem to think so. Look around you. The days are growing darker, civil war is breaking out all over Termnnia like the pox, Fiends are popping up from the Shadow Realm and stalking the countryside, and there are breakouts of diseases one has never heard of. It makes my hair stand on end."

"I'll do it," said Aster. "I've also had a bad feeling in my gut about this. My Destiny HEROES sense it, too. What would you have your Royal Inquisitor do?"

"That is what I like to hear. And as a matter of fact, I have your first assignment ready. Go forth to the town of Pinehold. It has come to my attention that there is a Rare Hunter hiding out there. My sources tell me he is selling information. Information with the whereabouts that lead to Prince Yuri's secret location in the other world. Whether that is true or not is of no concern. We cannot let a risk like that go unchecked. Find the Rare Hunter, interrogate him, and then have your Destiny HEROES make an example out of him."

"You can count on me."

Alexandra came up from behind them. "Are you leaving so soon, Aster?" she said. "Won't you stay for the night? We're hosting a lavish party tonight and I need a partner."

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass," said Aster. "I've got work to do."

"Oh, stay for a while, son," said Antilles. "Kyle and I have pooled together our resources to have new armor forged for you. However, it's not quite ready yet and needs prepping, which should take the whole night. Stay awhile. Relax. Have a bit of fun. Then, rest up, don your armor, and be on your way."

"All right," said Aster. "I guess I could use some food and a drink."

Alexandra giggled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful. See you tonight."


	10. The Rare Hunter

Aster walked out of the wayshrine and was found himself in the countrysides of Thara, home of the great banking families and the Termnnain Trading Guild. If Emboldor was the crown of the world, then Thara was its pocket. For now anyway. With the war against Forrest in the North and Prince Hector in the South, their funds have started depleting their funds with countless demands for loans, many of which were never paid back on the count of their customers losing their lands to King Forrest.

Aster slipped a grey poncho his cloak over the expensive, mastercraft leather armor King Antilles had made for him. His red, diamond-shaped shield was polished until it reflected like a mirror and his new sword was fit snuggly on his back with a baldric.

"You're looking healthy," Double Dude said from the D-shaped pendant around Aster's neck. "Plasma's power has healed you of all your ailments. How do you feel?"

"Peachy," Aster said, not in the mood to talk. The Heart of HEROES no longer stung him like it used to. For once in his life, Aster felt what it was like to have a normal, beating, heart. He walked down the hill towards the logging town of Pinehold where he began to ask around for information on the Rare Hunter said to dwell here. Naturally, nobody knew a thing. Even though the Rare Hunters disbanded after Yugi defeated Marik in Battle City years ago, they were still shadowy characters, hiding like rats in the underbelly of the world to keep from being found.

He should have known better than to believe it was going to be easy to find him. But, if Antille's sources could confirm he was around here, then perhaps someone knew something. He kept pressing on until dusk fell. By then, he asked everyone in town. He sat down on a wooden bench, exhausted.

"Nobody knows a thing," he grumbled.

"You had the dream again last night, didn't you?" Double Dude asked.

"Now is not the time!"

"Hush, dear boy. People might think you're insane if they see you speaking to no one. Have you ever considered...you know? Getting laid for once."

"Shut up. I'm not into that kind of thing. Not now."

"You obviously felt something for that Francesca girl. You dream erotic things about her every night. She was the closest thing you had to a love interest, don't you think? The night you woke up to her beside you, you couldn't help but have a warm fuzzy feeling inside of you."

"I try my best to ignore it. She got close to me and look what happened. She's gone and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You're really just giving up on her?"

"It's been too long," said Aster. "I know what Gremlin does to people he doesn't like. Beautiful girls aren't safe from his malice. Once he has his fun with you, he ends you. For all I know, her head is mounted on his wall as he promised."

"I see. You just assume she's dead to make things easier on yourself."

"It's for the best. I'm not interested in love. My only duty now is to the king. If Francesca got caught, that's her fucking problem. I told her not to get too close to me. I'm moving on, don't bring this topic up again."

"I understand. If she is out there, I feel so sorry for her."

"Not my fucking problem anymore. That's life. You can't save everybody. And I'm done trying."

"We Destiny HEROES may punish those who go against justice, Aster, but it is still our duty to protect the innocent. Regardless of what The D has taught you, we are not mindless killing machines."

"Plasma disagrees with you. He is proud of what I'm doing. His opinion matters to me. Yours does not. Now shut up and leave me alone."

Aster didn't hear a thing after that. He got up from the bench and looked at the stars forming in the darkness of the void above. "I told her not to get close to me. I warned her. It's not my fault she got turned into a strumpet."

"Looking for me," someone said behind him.

Aster turned and saw a hooded figure standing on the other side of the fountain garden behind the bench he was sitting on. It was a Rare Hunter all right. His cloak was tattered and dirty, the hem caked with mud. He removed his hood to reveal a man with tan skin, a pointed nose, and spiked violet hair. He held up a standard Battle City Duel Disk that was out of shape. It was scratched, cracked, and was mended with duct tape.

"I know you!" Aster chuckled. "You're the Rare Hunter Yugi beat in Battle City. So now you've reduced yourself to selling information on Prince Yuri, eh? That's some pretty classified information. One that only Yugi and the Heroes of Rassay know about. How do you know where they've been hiding him?"

"Information is a commodity that can be easily be traded," said the Rare Hunter.

"That is true if someone has the lips to make that information said commodity," Aster countered. "Who told you the whereabouts of Prince Yuri?"

"It doesn't matter now! I've already revealed his location to my Master Marik!"

"Marik!? He's back?!"

"Yes, and we've established a new order of Rare Hunters who have knowledge of the new rules and new cards."

"I suppose that gives you a reason to come back after all this time. The rarity in the cards has doubled since Battle CIty."

"You are correct. Thanks to the Gremlin, we know you hold the rare Destiny HEROES."

"Rare-shmare," said Aster. "Pegasus made them mainstream not too long ago. They're a brand new archetype for the game in the new Duelist Packs, which, of course, has me on the cover, if you haven't noticed."

"Yes, the Destiny HEROES have been printed in the thousands now, but you hold the very first ones," said the Rare Hunter. "That alone makes them very valuable. Your cards also hold a magical power that my master wants. And I will take them from you the old fashioned way. With a Duel!"

Aster scoffed. "You're not going to face me with fake Exodia cards, are you?"

"Fool! I've come a long way since then. Now, let's begin!"

"You first," said Aster.

**LP 8000**

"Very well, I shall begin! I play the spell, Banishment of the Dark Lords to add a monster to my hand! Next, I use Trade-In to discard this Level 8 monster and add two cards to my hand. Next, I use the effect of Darklord Amdusc. I discard it and another Darklord to add a Darklord to my hand from the Graveyard. Then, I use Trade-In to send the Darklord to the grave and add two cards to my hand. Now, I use Darklord Contract to special summon Darklord Superbia!"

**Darklord Superbia**

**ATK/2900 DEF/2400**

"Now, Aster, with Superbia's effect, I can special summon this card from the Graveyard. Darklord Nasten!"

**Darklord Nasten**

**ATK/2600 DEF/2600**

"Now, I have two powerful beasts on the field. And with Nasten's effect, I pay 1000 of my Life Points to pick a Darklord Spell or Trap in the Graveyard and apply its effect. I choose Banishment of the Dark Lords and add Darklord Ixhcel to my hand. And I'll discard her to add two cards to my hand. Now I summon Darklord Ukoback. Now, I'll use him and Superbia to Link Summon, Wee Witch's Apprentice! So long as she's out on the field, all DARK monsters gain 500 points, raising my Nasten's attack to 3100! I end my turn."

"My turn! I play Destiny Draw! I discard a Destiny Hero to draw two cards."

"You won't! Thanks to my Ash Blossom, your spell is canceled out."

"Fucking hand traps," Aster grumbled. "Fine. I play Fusion Destiny. Now, I send two Destiny HEROES from my deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Destiny HERO - Dangerous!"

**Destiny HERO - Dangerous**

**ATK/2000 DEF/2600**

"Nice! Now, from the Graveyard, I use Elemental HERO Shadow Mist to add a DARK monster to my hand. Now, I summon Elemental HERO Solidman!"

"I use the effect of my Naster. By paying 1000 of my Life Points, Naster will activate this trap card from my Graveyard, The Sanctified Darklord. When you activate a monster effect, this trap will cancel it out and my Life Points will increase by your monster's attack points."

"Fine!" Aster grumbled again, feeling irritated that his stuff was being negated. I'll use Dangerous's effect to discard a card and send a Destiny HERO to my Graveyard from my deck. Now, I'll tribute him and Solidman to Link Summon, Xtra HERO Cross Crusader!"

**Xtra HERO Cross Crusader**

**ATK/1600**

**LINK-2**

"Xtra HERO?" said the Rare Hunter. "I thought there were only Destiny and Elemental HEROES?"

"Oh, there's more. Let me show you. Using Cross Crusader's effect, I special summon Destiny HERO Drawhand from the Graveyard. Because he was summoned this way, we can both draw a card."

Aster summoned two more Destiny HERO monsters and used the spell, Masked Change to summon Masked HERO Danki! Now there were Masked HEROES the Rare Hunter thought. Aster summoned them over and over and over again until he had just what he needed to wipe out his field and finish him. He tributed three of his D-HEROES and summoned Plasma to take control of the Rare Hunter's Naster.

And that, as they say, was the end of it. Even though all the monsters vanished from the field, Plasma remained. Aster drew his sword and walked towards him slowly. Plasma held up his dragonic arm and snapped its jaws.

"Come on," said Aster. "You and I hare going to have a little chat."

The Rare Hunter laughed. "Really? You think I'm afraid to die? I'll tell you everything, but it won't do you any good. As I said, the Neo Rare Hunters are on their way to hunt Yuri and his Black Tyranno down."

Aster laughed. "Neo Rare Hunters, huh? Come on, you guys can do better than that. Oh, well. Start talking, chump. Who is giving out the info about Prince Yuri."

Before the Rare Hunter could say anything, he crunched on a toxic pill.

"WAIT!" Aster shouted.

Too late. The Rare Hunter was already foaming at the mouth. "Long...Live…Anubis."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was gone. His skin was turning pale and his veins turned black, blood poured out of his nose.

"Damn. He's gone."

As Aster stumbled off into the forest, he was being watched. The vile form of Yami Marik sniggered as he hid behind a fence where he watched the Duel. He rubbed the sphere of his Millennium Rod and looked at a boy who scoffed at Aster's performance. He was a priest with a red-visored mask and red and black armored robes leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What did you think?" Yami Marik asked.

"He's got some skills," said the boy. "An amateur at best. Destiny HEROES aren't that good. They're a cheesy archetype promoted by Aster Phoenix's screaming fangirls. But that's not why I'm here. You got to watch your Duel, now can we get down to business? I need my card."

"Of course," said Yami Marik. "I understand you have a lot of work to do. Bakura has placed a lot on your shoulders, hasn't he?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," said the masked priest. "The card. Please."

Yami Marik took out a ritual monster from his pocket and gave it to the masked priest. "The Dark Being is no ordinary card," he said. "You do best to take great care in this task, young one. You could end both our enemies and us. Good luck to you."


	11. Operation Phoenix: Part 1

With the Rare Hunter's corpse now miles behind him, Aster stopped under a natural bridge to get shelter from the rain and answer his phone. Antilles wanted a progress report. Aster explained what happened and saw Antilles grin on the screen.

"Good work on taking care of that Rare Hunter. So the fool offed himself, eh? I have heard that Rare Hunters were spineless, but never did I think they would stoop that low and carry toxic pills if they got caught. Well, he's history and I send you your next assignment along with a hefty sum of gold for a job well done."

"What do I need to do, sir?"

"It has come to my attention that a weapon of mass destruction was on its way to the North Border Gate. What it is, I do not know, the details are rather foggy on this one. All my men have gathered was that is has the destructive capabilities to wipe out an entire army."

Aster sighed. He knew where this was going. "And you want it, right?"

"Of course I want it! If what we gathered is true, and this weapon does contain this sort of power, then I cannot allow it to be in the hands of gang members and private military thugs. You understand the consequences if we let this go, don't you?"

"I do. But if it's such a big deal, why not gather an army and overtake it."

"You forget we cannot assemble our forces that fast here in the West, Aster. And on top of that, a campaign such as this would require going at each other's throats in the Senate. That will take even more time. And they'll have their hands bound thanks to a certain pact, in which all the kingdoms have sworn never to meddle in the affairs of the place I am sending you."

"Where is the weapon now?"

"It was being shipped to the headquarters of your old friends from DracoTEK. Dr. Guarnizo has grown rather feverish in his collection of powerful artifacts and gifted youths. I don't know why, but something tells me he's up to no good. But I digress. DracoTEK talks highly of their soldiers, but their incompetence shows no bounds. Their caravan was ambushed on the road by a mercenary gang of pyromancers known as Red Comet. The weapon was taken and it vanished without a trace."

"So what now?"

Antilles smiled. "I've already taken care of that aspect. Thanks to the Secret Service of House Dragonheart, I have little birds in every corner of the continent. You are to head back to Eredas and infiltrate the giant slum known as Krellsark the City of Walls."

Aster grunted in displeasure. "Oh, now I know why the kingdoms don't want to mess with it."

"Indeed. There is too much anarchy within those walls, even for the High King, so the Thirteen Kingdoms have agreed not to meddle in their affairs, provided they keep their filth and their business within that city. They gave the city thousands of acres of their own lands, and within the borders, there is no law. The citizens have to supply their own water and other services. No need to tell you that the Walled City is home to all sorts of criminal syndicates. You must be on your toes while in there, my young friend. It is a haven for the unwanted, the sick, and any other degenerate of society. I'm sure it's nothing your Destiny Heroes can't handle but in that hell hole, you never know and I'm not taking any chances. I'm sending you three operatives to help you in the mission. A highly-skilled Summoner and a young mercenary who says he knows you. They'll meet you on the other side of Waystation Cheldrith, which is a day's walk from where you are. Sadly, this mission requires that my niece tag along with you."

"Princess Alexandra!? You can't be serious."

"I am serious, boy. And I wish to hear no objections from you. She's already there."

"Is she?"

"Yes. She departed early this morning via Wayshrine. She was not hesitant in taking the job. I think she's grown rather fond of you. I must warn you. Alexandra can be very...hands-on if you understand my meaning. I hope this does not distract you."

Aster narrowed his eyes. "Tell her to keep her hands to herself or I'm sending her back to you in pieces. Don't think I won't, Your Majesty."

Antilles laughed at the threat. "Well, it's not often I meet a man who is resistant to my niece's charms. Well done, Aster. I respect that; even admire it."

"Just why in the hell does she need to come along, sir?"

"Because the Red Comets are currently recruiting members via a Duel Monsters Tournament. Alexandra has agreed to be the participant."

"I could have easily done that myself you know."

"I know you can, Aster. But that could jeopardize the mission. Your Destiny HERO cards are not mainstream yet, and if the Red Comet mercenaries figure out that it's you, there will be trouble. Summon your HEROES only when you need to."

"I understand. So what happens if Alexandra wins?"

"When she wins," Antilles corrected him, "the Comets will lead you to their lair. I'd tell you to infiltrate the as soon as you walk through, but the Walled City stands twenty stories high and is ten times bigger than Duelist Kingdom. And that doesn't even count the underground sectors of the city. Maximillion Pegasus once jested that you could hide his castle in there and it would take you days to find it. And he's right. My guess is that the Red Comets have their hideout in the underground districts."

"They have underground districts too? Man, for a place run by thugs, this city sure is impressive."

"So long as you have money, many things are possible, Aster. And with all those crime lords, warlords, and what have you ruling the place, the Walled City is never short on thugs. The Walled City is just a mish-mash of junk built on top of the other. They cannot go any higher, for the crime lords have deemed the topside their haven. But more and more people kept pouring in. Some seven million people live there."

"Man!"

"Historical documents confirm that they have hired numerous Dwarven mining companies to dig deep underneath the city to build another section. They can't keep build upwards or forwards since the city has reached the borders of their land. So, the only way to go is down. Who knows what you'll find down there, Aster. Give a few dwarves a shovel and a sack of gold, and they can build you a city within a few months. Do the same, but with an army of dwarves, and who knows what they could do, especially after two hundred years. I won't lie to you, boy, you're going to have your hands full with this one."

"It'll test my abilities, but I'm sure I can get it done. So, meet up with your team, infiltrate the city, find the Red Comet stronghold, grab the weapon, and go home."

"And take care of my niece," said Antilles. "I know you don't like her, but if anything happens to her, I'll have your head mounted on a pike over my office window. Good luck."

He cut the line.

* * *

Aster jumped out of the Wayshrine, placed his hands on his knees and vomited. He coughed and wiped the filth from the side of his chin with his wrist.

"I fucking hate Wayshrines," he grumbled and then picked up his backpack. He noticed he was in the countryside outside of the city walls. The air smelled of peppermint on the count of the trees know as Ruby Pine. He smiled. He remembered Francesca talking about those one time as they had a quick cup of coffee before leaving the sanctity of her hideout.

Her uncle was a woodsman who chopped down these trees for the petty kings of the Royal Rhodenian Estates. The wood could make fires burn for days without end and the sweet oils they secreted could be used for scenting candles and soap. She said that if Domino City was ever purged of crime, she would love to build a log cabin in the roots of the Royal Dalton Mountains and raise a family of little magicians.

Poor girl. Because he let her get involved with his business, she was never going to see that dream realized. She was probably dead by now, or still held in captivity like a beast. He placed a hand on his head and shook it. No. She was dead. She just had to be. The Gremlin had a thing for pretty girls, but Francesca had been a thorn on his side for years. It had been months since she was taken. Gremlin probably did what he wanted with her and killed her for revenge.

"Just have to move on," Aster said. He looked to the horizon and thought of how his Destiny Heroes would tear Gremlin apart for what he did. And Commander Ravenheart, too. After letting Dogma rip out his heart, he was definitely going to have a little chat with Miss Fontaine. What in the world was the Surgeon General of Eredas and head doctor of Duelist Academy doing working for shady top-tier PMC?

One way or another, he was going to make them all pay for the capture of his friends and whatever suffering they were put under. Just as he got off the hill where the Wayshrine was perched, he heard the bushes on either side of the road rustling. Just as he thought. Bandits. They were terribly under dressed, wearing loose trousers, steel-tipped boots, and leather straps that held seven serrated daggers. They had playing cards pinned to their leather chest pieces, all of them displayed black clubs. Their faces were painted white and their lips were bright red or black.

"Welcome to Eredas, young master," one of them said. His card displayed the ace of clubs, meaning he was the head of this group of delinquents. "I trust that your trip across the Wayshrine was comfortable?"

Aster looked around. He was outnumbered ten to one. "Were you guys expecting me?"

"No, but Lord Bastard is the owner of these lands. We're here to collect the toll that's been enforced to use this Wayshrine. Now, the price for using His Excellency's Wayshrine, you must pay ten gold coins. Ah, you're a Duelist, too. That means you must also have to fork over one of your rarest cards."

"You can't be serious." Aster's hand sparked. He attempted to summon Shining Phoenix Enforcer to help him, but he couldn't.

Fuck! He forgot that Wayshrines momentarily prevent you from casting magic; a side effect of using its own magic.

The Ace of Clubs wagged his finger and tsked. "Trying to summon something, eh? That means you intend to kill us."

He and his men removed their daggers from their sheaths and pointed them at Aster.

"Very well, we'll just take your treasures from your corpse!"

There was a loud roar in the sky.

"What was that?" asked one of the bandits.

"Nothing!" shouted the Ace of Clubs. "Now, help me spill this fool's guts out and hang him with them."

The roar echoed once again. It was closer.

"LOOKOUT!"

"IT'S IN THE SKY!"

The tree canopies snapped as a giant beast made its way in for a landing. When it hit the ground, it caused the ground to shake so furiously, that the bandits were losing their footing; some completely lost it and fell.

"DRAGON!"

They were right. It was a dragon. But how could that be? Was Aster being saved by the famous Avi he heard so much about? He recognized the great beast as Des Volstgalph. Uh oh. That could only mean one thing. He looked at the dragon's back to see if there was a rider. Sure enough, there was. She jumped off the back of the dragon and drew two long swords with shimmering steel blades and diamond-encrusted guards resembling dragon wings.

She moved so fast she looked like a red streak, slicing and dicing her victims. She was sporting a hooded red jacket with a silver tiara sewn onto the front of the hood. The back of her short jacket was shredded, and waved like flames behind her. Underneath she had a dark brown leather bodice corset, a red skirt with black ruffles, and long laced boots tipped with decorative steel.

The Ace of Clubs drew the finest dagger he had and sprinted towards the girl. Des Volstgalph was quick, and used his leg as a shield to defend her. When the blade touched his armored flesh, it shattered like glass. He didn't even have time to react, for Des Volstgalph lowered his head and bit the man in half.

The red-hooded girl started wagging her finger at her dragon.

"Ah, ah, ah. Bruton, what did I say about eating junk food. Nuh-uh, don't look at me like that young man. Spit it out. Come on. Spit it!"

The dragon growled and did as he was told. The girl turned and took off her hood.

Aster frowned. "I just know I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Hello, Mr. Phoenix," Princess Alexandra von Klaus said with a bow. She wiped her swords on the back of a fallen bandit and sheathed them on her back again with a magic charm.

She placed her hands on her hips and shook them as Aster stared at her furiously. He drummed his fingers on his biceps and said: "Hello, Princess."

She spun around. "Like my new uniform? I picked it out especially for you."

"You look like Little Red Riding Hood."

"I love that story. But I don't have to worry about big, bad, wolves hunting me down."

"I guess you don't. Look, I know you came a long way, but I don't need you."

"But Uncle Antilles said-"

"-I don't care what your uncle said. I can handle the mission alone."

"You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Phoenix. I'm tagging along whether you want me to or not. I'll have you know hurting my feelings is hazardous to your health. Make me cry, and he'll have you drawn and quartered. Why? Well, he's my uncle. And my uncle always knows what to do to make me happy."

Aster sniffed and sighed." All right. But if you're going to stick around, you better behave."

Poor choice of words. Alexandra had that twinkle in her ruby-red eye. "And what happens if I don't behave, Mr. Phoenix? Am I to be disciplined?"

Aster was sick of her bullshit. He stepped towards her and said:"Listen, Princess, how would you like me to make your life a living hell!?"

Alexandra bit her lip and giggled. "Oh my, Aster! I don't think I'm quite ready for a commited relationship."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Aster said marching toward the road.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Aster. I was only fooling."

Aster continued walking away. "Well, stop! Your wiles may get other people head over heels for you, but don't think that shit works on me."

"Well, it's not every day I meet a man resistant to my charms. What in earth happened to you that made you so stuck up?"

"If you mature, I'll gladly tell you all about it. But for now, we need to meet up with the other two guys."

"I've already met up with them. They're waiting for you at the inn in front of the station where we'll take the train north to the walled city."

After Des Volstgalph took off and flew away, Alexandra took him to the station and there was someone leaning against one of the supports on the porch. He was big and tall, wearing tactical gear underneath a coyote tan cloak draped over his shoulders.

Aster paused. He looked at the individual. He tried to speak but he couldn't.

"Oh, do you know him?" Alexandra asked.

Aster didn't answer. He kept moving towards the young man standing in front of him.

"Hassleberry?"

Tyranno Kenzan looked over at Aster and grinned. "Reporting for duty, Aster. Good to see ya again."


End file.
